<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Una Finestra di 4 Minuti by themelonface</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134853">Una Finestra di 4 Minuti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themelonface/pseuds/themelonface'>themelonface</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>4 Minute Window series by Speranza [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Boys, Do You Want To Root For The Cubs?, M/M, New York New York, get in the van, on your left</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themelonface/pseuds/themelonface</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Senti, se mi prendono,” sussurrò Bucky, “mi uccideranno o mi chiuderanno in una scatola con una finestrella e – Steve, non posso.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>4 Minute Window series by Speranza [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Una Finestra di 4 Minuti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts">Speranza</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130037">4 Minute Window</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza">Speranza</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> PROLOGO </em>
</p><p>Gli saltò addosso dal tetto, atterrando con forza sulle sue spalle – e aveva solo sé stesso da biasimare per essersi lasciato cogliere di sorpresa. Barcollò all’indietro, cercando di schiacciarla contro il muro del balcone, accorgendosi solo in quel momento del filo metallico che gli graffiava la gola: Dio, le piaceva proprio quella dannata arma. La mandò a sbattere contro il muro con forza, sentendosi soffocare – e la mandò a sbattere <em> un’altra volta </em> – e poi, cercando disperatamente di prendere fiato, si lanciò insieme a lei contro le finestre scorrevoli, nel salotto. Il vetro andò in frantumi e loro si schiantarono a terra, e lei gli saltò giù da dosso e rotolò sul pesante tappeto bianco, ma non rimase a terra – fu in piedi in un attimo, insanguinata e senza fiato, con un minaccioso manganello nero in mano, che gli avrebbe sfondato la testa se non avesse alzato il braccio in tempo per bloccarlo. Lei non si arrese – si lanciò contro di lui, costringendolo ad arretrare, bloccandolo contro il muro, spingendogli il manganello contro la gola.</p><p>Disse, in russo<em> : Perché lo stai seguendo? Cosa vuoi da lui? </em> Lui non rispose, e solo quando vide che aveva in mano una pistola con un silenziatore Walther si rese conto che aveva intenzione di ucciderlo. Flesse le dita. Le barre metalliche del suo braccio cambiarono conformazione.</p><p>“Se vuoi aiutarlo, costituisciti,” disse, in inglese adesso.</p><p>Lui alzò lo sguardo e non batté ciglio quando lei gli appoggiò la pistola al centro della fronte.</p><p>“Non gli piacerà, ma starà meglio senza di te,” gli disse, e lui ebbe un sussulto improvviso, perché era vero. Poi la sua espressione cambiò – lo stava fissando come se avesse fatto qualcosa di inaspettato – e questa era la sua opportunità, la sua unica opportunità di rimanere libero. Si mosse di scatto verso l’alto, allontanando con il braccio la pistola, sentendo il proiettile mancare il bersaglio di qualche centimetro – e la colpì con il pugno metallico. Cadde al suolo con un tonfo, priva di sensi per il colpo, sanguinando sul tappeto per la ferita alla testa – e lui si alzò con fatica e corse fuori; Bucky Barnes corse via per salvarsi la fottuta pellaccia.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> CAPITOLO UNO </em>
</p><p>“A sinistra,” annunciò Steve, superando una donna che indossava un outfit da corsa nero. Aveva una lunga coda bionda che ondeggiava alle sue spalle mentre correva. La superò con grazia, sollevando la ghiaia del sentiero a ogni falcata.</p><p>Continuò a correre, girandosi a guardare la sagoma bianca del Lincoln Memorial. “A  –"</p><p>“Non ci provare,” ansimò Sam Wilson, e Steve sorrise e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla prima di accelerare, portandosi fuori dal raggio d’azione di Sam, anche se il suo braccio era piuttosto lungo e lo mancò per un pelo.</p><p>“A sinistra,” annunciò Steve, e l’uomo con la felpa blu si scostò, e poi tornò improvvisamente sulla sua traiettoria. Steve lo colpì, facendolo cadere in avanti. Rotolarono sull’erba, e Steve cercò di buttarsi di lato per non schiacciarlo, ma nonostante i suoi sforzi finirono per terra l’uno sopra l’altro.</p><p>“Scusi,” disse Steve immediatamente, d’istinto, cercando di mettersi a sedere. “Sta –"</p><p>“Comportati normalmente,” disse Bucky. “Ci sono uno, due – almeno tre agenti che ci guardano.”</p><p>Steve lo fissò. Bucky non si era fatto la barba, ma si era tagliato i capelli come faceva un tempo – e poi Bucky fece una smorfia e si afferrò la caviglia, e Steve si mosse per aiutarlo prima di rendersi conto che Bucky gli stava offrendo una copertura – una scusa per l’espressione che doveva essere sulla sua faccia. Bucky gli stava anche offrendo un pretesto per sedersi più vicino a lui, e un motivo per toccarlo. Erano passati anni, ma gli tornò tutto in mente – questo vocabolario fatto di contatto fisico quasi innocente, una vita di inganno. Steve poggiò la mano sul polpaccio di Bucky e studiò la sua caviglia; Bucky chinò il capo, avvicinandosi.</p><p>“Bucky, sei tu?” sussurrò Steve, sentendo una stretta al petto. “Stai bene? Sei -” </p><p>Bucky lo guardò negli occhi. “Sì,” disse. “Sono io,” e non c’era traccia della confusione dell’helicarrier. “Non riesco ad avvicinarmi. Sei circondato da agenti in ogni momento, in più hanno messo delle cimici nel tuo appartamento e un tracker nella tua moto.” Steve sentì la rabbia montargli dentro – come si erano <em> permessi </em> , chi <em> diavolo </em> pensavano di – e Bucky gli poggiò la mano guantata sul braccio. “È colpa <em> mia </em> .” Bucky fece una smorfia infelice. “È da <em> me </em> che cercano di proteggerti <em> . </em> Steve, mi <em> dispiace </em> –"</p><p>“Non preoccuparti,” disse Steve, impotente. “Non capiscono. Io, è – dobbiamo <em> spiegargli </em> –"</p><p>“Non possiamo <em> spiegargli </em> niente.” L’espressione di Bucky era disperata. “Loro non – non succederà <em> mai </em> – ecco, aiutami, aiutami ad alzarmi,” e Steve si affrettò a sollevarlo, riuscendo a rubargli un mezzo abbraccio quando Bucky si appoggiò a lui per spostare il peso sulla caviglia. Bucky gli strinse la spalla con la mano coperta dal guanto. Stava bene; Steve continuava a dimenticarsi che era una farsa.</p><p>“Senti, se mi prendono,” sussurrò Bucky, “mi uccideranno o mi chiuderanno in una scatola con una finestrella e – Steve, non <em>posso</em>.” Bucky si allontanò bruscamente e spostò il peso da una scarpa da ginnastica all’altra per far vedere che <em>stava</em> <em>bene, vedi, nessun problema</em>. “Ecco, stringimi la mano,” disse Bucky, e gli porse la mano.</p><p>Steve l’afferrò senza pensarci. Si strinsero la mano come due sconosciuti.</p><p>“Allora, qual è il piano? Dimmi il piano,” disse Steve, in un sussurro urgente.</p><p>Bucky esitò. “Steve, non posso chiederti di fidarti –"</p><p>“<em> Smettila </em> . Smettila, <em> maledizione </em> – io vengo con te.”</p><p>“Non puoi. Non…ancora. Ma ho qualche idea,” ammise Bucky. “Vieni qui, confondiamoli,” e Bucky tirò fuori un telefono dalla tasca davanti della felpa. “Selfie,” disse, circondando la vita di Steve con un braccio e alzando il telefono, e Steve rise ad alta voce perché era <em> esattamente </em> quello che succedeva quando le persone lo riconoscevano. Gli dava fastidio, in realtà; la presunzione e la noncuranza del gesto; lo faceva sentire ancora di più come una proprietà pubblica, un’attrazione turistica; il Washington Monument. “La verità è che probabilmente abbiamo una finestra di dieci minuti,” disse Bucky. “Sparisci per dieci minuti e loro mandano una squadra SWAT a cercarti. Non è tanto tempo – non se vogliamo sparire nel nulla. E <em> dobbiamo </em>sparire nel nulla se vogliamo – hai capito. Farci una vita da qualche parte,” mormorò Bucky, ed entrambi distolsero lo sguardo. Non riuscivano a guardarsi; a Steve faceva male la gola da quanto lo voleva.</p><p>“Devi andare,” disse Bucky fermamente. “Girati e comincia a correre. Io faccio finta di zoppicare per un po’.”</p><p>Steve non era pronto. Non era pronto ad andare. Non –</p><p>“Tieni gli occhi aperti. Ti troverò. E dì di sì ogni tanto,” disse Bucky. “Dì di sì, va bene?”</p><p>“Sì,” disse Steve immediatamente.</p><p>“Bene. Dovrebbe diventare un’abitudine,” disse Bucky. “Ora muoviti, su: è già passato troppo tempo,” e forse si accorse che Steve era ancora esitante, perché disse, “È la mia <em> vita </em>, Steve. Va’,” e nessun’altra frase al mondo avrebbe fatto effetto, ma adesso Steve si voltò e corse via, accelerando. Dietro di lui, Bucky aveva lentamente cominciato a saltellare a zig-zag. La seconda volta che si guardò indietro, Bucky era sparito. L’intera scenetta era durata più o meno tre minuti.</p><p>Affrettò il passo, combattuto tra sollievo e disperazione. In tre minuti era cambiato tutto; la sua vita era cambiata; il futuro. Voleva sentirsi senza fiato, voleva sentire i polmoni pieni d’aria fino a scoppiare, come ai vecchi tempi.</p><p>Sam lo stava aspettando, impazientemente, sotto il solito albero. Steve si accasciò sull’erba di fianco a lui, ansimando. “Sentiamo, hai fatto un salto in Delaware? Ho sentito dire che i bagel sono buonissimi lì,” disse Sam.</p><p>“No, è che – mi sono imbattuto in una persona,” disse Steve e alzò lo sguardo al cielo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> 17:30 SGR lascia Mt. Pleasant Library (A-18) </em> <em><br/></em> <em> 17:38 SGR arriva Pleasantville Green Market (A-43) </em> <em><br/></em> <em> 17:46 Salto copertura A-43 </em><br/><em> 18:06 SGR lascia Pleasantville Green Market (A-43) </em> <em><br/></em>18:15 SGR arriva 2003 Hillyar; appartamento sicuro (A-13)</p><p>“La cosa interessante,” disse Natasha, alzando lo sguardo dal verbale, “è che l’Agente 43 pensa di essere stata riconosciuta.”</p><p>“Lo so,” disse il Direttore della CIA, Leo Cooper. “È già stata sostituita. Non ho intenzione di correre rischi.”</p><p>Natasha si morse la lingua. 43 era un bravo agente; Natasha l’aveva richiesta personalmente. Era sicura che non avesse fatto errori da principiante. Quindi come aveva fatto Steve a notarla? E perché proprio adesso, quando l’operazione era in corso da settimane? Steve non prestava particolare attenzione a quello che lo circondava – camminava in una bolla, isolato e un po’ sperduto. Funzionava anche al contrario: Steve avrebbe dovuto dare nell’occhio, con il suo metro e novanta d’altezza e il suo bell’aspetto, ma passava stranamente inosservato; le persone gli camminavano intorno come se non ci fosse, come se non esistesse.</p><p>Era facile che un fantasma ne attirasse un altro, pensò.</p><p>“Non ha mai lasciato sopravvissuti prima d’ora,” stava dicendo Cooper, lo sguardo abbassato sulle foto sparpagliate sull’enorme scrivania: Steve Rogers che correva al centro commerciale, Steve Rogers che mangiava uova strapazzate e pane tostato alla Charcoal Diner, Steve Rogers che comprava delle ciliegie al banco della frutta. “Non se sono sulla sua lista nera. Rogers era la sua ultima missione – Fury, Sitwell, Rogers. Gesù, guarda quanto è vulnerabile.” Cooper spinse una foto verso di lei: Steve Rogers che usciva dal mercato di Pleasantville con una busta della spesa di carta sotto il braccio. “Due colpi e io mi ritrovo con Capitan America morto nel bel mezzo del Dupont Circle, Agente Romanov, è <em> sicura </em>– “</p><p>“Sono sicura,” disse Natasha. “Non è così che andrà.”</p><p>“Perché posso farlo venire qui,” disse Cooper. “Trattenerlo per motivi di sicurezza – “</p><p>“Rogers non accetterà mai,” disse Natasha.</p><p>“Non sarebbe una scelta,” disse Cooper. “Abbiamo delle celle per trattenerlo.”</p><p>Natasha mantenne un’espressione neutra. “Non è così che andrà,” ripeté. “A mio parere sta già sprecando troppo personale per la sorveglianza. Non gli sparerà da un tetto. Vorrà farlo da vicino, in privato – nel suo appartamento, negli spogliatoi, in <em> bagno </em>. Aumenti la sorveglianza a casa sua e accorci la finestra di tempo: la riduca a sette minuti.”</p><p>Cooper la guardò severamente. “Pensa che sia una questione personale?”</p><p>Natasha ricambiò lo sguardo con un’espressione neutra; la CIA non conosceva l’intera storia, e non ce n’era bisogno. Solo sei persone sapevano che il Soldato d’Inverno era il Sergente James Buchanan Barnes: Steve, Sam, Fury, Maria, Tony e lei stessa. Cooper non aveva bisogno di sapere altro; non gli avrebbe dato un’altra arma da usare contro Capitan America. “Sì,” disse. “Penso di sì,” e poi: “Era la sua ultima missione, in fin dei conti. Potrebbe essere sentimentale a riguardo.”</p><p>Cooper considerò la cosa per un momento, e poi annuì. “Va bene. Le ho chiesto di venire per un consulto, penso che dovrei darle ascolto,” disse, ma sembrava irritato al pensiero. “Dopotutto, l’ha incontrato due volte ed è sopravvissuta.”</p><p><em> Più di due volte </em>, pensò Natasha, ma frenò la lingua. “Io non sono mai stata sulla sua lista,” disse Natasha affabilmente, e spostò la sua attenzione sul verbale, cercando qualcosa al di fuori dall’ordinario; qualcosa che giustificasse l’improvvisa attenzione di Steve verso il mondo circostante. C’era stato quel tizio che correva, pensò – forse si era sentito in colpa e aveva deciso di guardare dove metteva i piedi per una volta.</p><p>“Continuo a pensare che dovremmo farlo venire qui,” borbottò Cooper, avvicinandosi alla finestra enorme, “finché siamo in tempo.”</p><p>Natasha poggiò le mani sulla scrivania e disse, con il tono di voce più calmo che aveva, “Signore, se costringe Capitan America a venire qui contro la sua volontà, si ritroverà a gestire un disastro mediatico e il Soldato d’Inverno continuerà a essere a piede libero. Quindi faccia un passo indietro e mi lasci fare il mio lavoro,” disse. “Possiamo proteggerlo – ma solo se non sa che lo stiamo facendo.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve era appena uscito dalla stanza di Peggy quando gli suonò il telefono; era Stark. Stark non lo chiamava mai. Guardò il telefono e corrucciò la fronte, poi spinse il bottone verde. “Pronto?”</p><p>“Ho ricevuto il tuo messaggio,” disse Stark. “È fantastico; è assolutamente la decisione giusta,” disse. “Posso far venire i traslocatori da te tra un’ora, ma non so se è troppo poco tempo per te. Pepper mi ha avvertito di non essere insistente, anche se io preferisco pensare di essere tremendamente efficiente. Pensi di arrivare in tempo per la cena o no?”</p><p>Gli ci volle un minuto per registrare quello che gli era stato detto. “Traslocatori? Tra… un’ora?”</p><p>“Sì – voglio dire, non avevi intenzione di fare tutto da solo con un U-Haul, vero?”</p><p>“No,” disse Steve lentamente. “Non da solo.”</p><p>“Quindi tra un’ora? Due? Va bene, ok,” disse Tony, “Li faccio venire domani mattina, verso le 9, va bene?”</p><p>Gli ci volle solo un secondo per decidere. “Sì,” disse Steve. “Va bene. Sarebbe fantastico.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Fantastico </em> ,” disse Tony, e chiuse la chiamata, e poi chiamò Natasha e disse, “Allora sei <em> veramente </em>un genio: come ci sei riuscita?”</p><p>“A fare cosa?” chiese Natasha.</p><p>“Rogers,” rispose Tony. “New York,” e quando lei non rispose, aggrottò le sopracciglia e disse, “Rogers si trasferisce a New York. Mi ha lasciato un messaggio stamattina, e vuole venire alla Torre. Pensavo che fossi stata tu a mandarlo qui, per questioni di sicurezza.”</p><p>“Devo pensarci,” disse Natasha, e riattaccò.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve si voltò e tornò nella stanza di Peggy, soffocando i propri sentimenti quando lei alzò lo sguardo, sorpresa e felice di vederlo, come se lui non fosse appena stato a trovarla, come se i piatti e le tazze di caffè non fossero ancora impilati sul vassoio vicino al letto. “Peggy,” disse Steve, tornando a sedersi vicino a lei e prendendole la mano, “Penso – che starò via per un po’. A New York. Vado a stare dal figlio di Howard a New York.”</p><p>Peggy alzò un sopracciglio. “Da Tony?” chiese.</p><p>“Sì,” disse Steve, e si sentì in dovere di aggiungere, per una questione di onestà, “per un po’, e poi forse andrò da un’altra parte.”</p><p>Peggy studiò la sua espressione per un momento, poi lo tirò per la mano. Lui si chinò e la baciò sulle labbra, accarezzandole con la mano la guancia, i capelli soffici. Peggy non era sempre sicura dei dettagli, ma lo conosceva – meglio di chiunque altro; o quasi. Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò trasportare dal bacio; gli piaceva ancora essere baciato da lei.</p><p>“È successo qualcosa,” mormorò Peggy contro le sue labbra.</p><p>“Sì,” disse Steve. “Sì, Peg. Penso – Peggy, penso di avere una possibilità di vivere di nuovo,” e ora l’espressione di Peggy si fece concentrata e seria e piena di amore, e come faceva a lasciarla, era la donna migliore che avesse mai incontrato, come faceva a –</p><p>“Allora va’. Devi andare,” disse Peggy. “Caro ragazzo. Va’ e non guardarti indietro.”</p><p>Sentì mille emozioni passargli sul viso. “Non faccio altro che guardarmi indietro,” disse e la baciò di nuovo, cercando di controllarsi. “Ti scriverò,” promise, teneramente ma con sentimento, “o ti chiamerò, se riesco –”</p><p>“Non farti trovare,” lo mise in guardia Peggy, sussurrando ardentemente: era ancora la spia migliore al mondo. “Fa’ più di quanto pensi che sia necessario. Esagera. <em> Steve </em>,” disse, stringendogli la mano con la sua; aveva una stretta forte. “Non dirmi troppo, ma ci sarà qualcuno a prendersi cura di te?” Lo guardò intensamente. “Hai bisogno di qualcuno che si prenda cura di te.”</p><p>“Sì,” disse Steve, e le strinse forte la mano. “Sì, ci sarà qualcuno con me.”</p><p>“Bene,” disse Peggy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve tornò all’ascensore e pigiò il bottone, poi si abbassò il cappello sugli occhi, sentendo il bisogno di tenere i propri sentimenti per sé. Le porte si aprirono, e Steve salì sull’ascensore affollato e pigiò “T”. C’erano due dottori in camice bianco, una donna che spingeva la carrozzella della madre, un giovane uomo con un bambino legato al petto, e un fattorino che trasportava un bouquet gigante di fiori – lillà, notò Steve. I preferiti di Peggy.</p><p>Era un segno di quanto i suoi pensieri fossero concentrati su Peggy il fatto che avesse notato i fiori prima di riconoscere la faccia familiare dietro di essi. Si voltò, notando che Bucky stava usando i fiori per nascondersi dalla telecamera dell’ascensore. L’ascensore si fermò e salirono altre due donne. Si mossero tutti, e Steve si avvicinò a Bucky, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sui numeri luminosi dei piani sopra le porte dell’ascensore. Ruotò la testa da una parte per evitare di mettere la faccia nei fiori.</p><p>“Scusa,” disse Bucky. “Sembra di stare a Grand Central Station.”</p><p>“Sì,” mormorò Steve. “È davvero così.” Ebbero una breve e intensa conversazione con gli occhi prima di tornare a far finta di non conoscersi. Erano abbastanza vicini da toccarsi con i gomiti; Steve incastrò le mani sotto le ascelle per trattenersi dal toccarlo. “Sai,” disse Steve quando le porte si aprirono di nuovo, e tutti si accalcarono per fare spazio. “È buffo che tu lo dica. Mi trasferisco a New York.”</p><p>“Ma davvero,” disse Bucky.</p><p>“Sì, sono nato lì in realtà,” gli disse Steve.</p><p>“Ti piace? La Grande Mela?”</p><p>“Oh, sì. Mi piace moltissimo.” L’ascensore arrivò al piano terra e cominciò a svuotarsi; Bucky guardò Steve e poi guardò in alto prima di pigiare il bottone per il piano di Peggy. Steve annuì; sì, le avrebbe fatto piacere.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Natasha guardò il telefono, aggrottò le sopracciglia, poi accettò la chiamata e se lo portò all’orecchio.</p><p>“Cosa diavolo succede?” disse Sam senza preambolo. “Mi ha appena chiamato e mi ha invitato a cena. Dice che sta facendo le valigie, che si trasferisce a New York. Siete voi a mandarcelo, è parte del vostro gioco?”</p><p>“Io non c’entro. Neanche Stark o la CIA. Ma c’è dietro qualcuno,” ammise Natasha. C’era un nuovo giocatore in ballo; se lo sentiva.</p><p>“Dovete smetterla di trattarlo come una pedina,” disse Sam. “Farei qualsiasi cosa per proteggerlo, ma voi lo state prendendo <em> in giro </em>–”</p><p>“Io non c’entro,” ribadì Natasha; sospirò e disse “Potrebbe essere Barnes.”</p><p>“Oh, <em> fantastico </em>,” disse Sam. “È proprio – “</p><p>“New York è il suo terreno di gioco. Lui…” Esitò brevemente e poi disse a Sam, “Ci siamo incontrati un paio di volte. È possibile che stia cercando di muovere le pedine a suo vantaggio, cambiare le regole del gioco – “</p><p>“L’hai <em> visto </em>?” chiese Sam.</p><p>“Sì.” Natasha si massaggiò la fronte; la ferita che si era guadagnata nel suo ultimo incontro con Barnes aveva fatto la crosta. “È qui.”</p><p>“Merda,” disse Sam, e la sua voce era profonda e sincera; sospirò. “Va bene. Come vuoi che mi comporti?”</p><p>“Non fare niente,” disse Natasha; gli aveva già chiesto abbastanza. “Sei suo amico, <em> sii </em> suo amico. Fa quello che faresti normalmente, chiedigli quello che gli chiederesti normalmente. Ma se pensi che sia in pericolo –”</p><p>“Sì, va bene,” disse Sam, e buttò giù.</p><p>Non ebbe neanche il tempo di poggiare il telefono prima che suonasse di nuovo: Sharon Carter, l’Agente 13. “È venuto a casa mia,” disse 13, cominciando subito a fare rapporto. “Mi ha bussato alla porta. Mi ha detto che si trasferisce, mi ha portato una bottiglia di vino e una pianta, mi ha chiesto se volessi degli elettrodomestici. Ha detto che gli dispiaceva che non ci fossimo conosciuti meglio e che forse avremmo avuto occasione di lavorare di nuovo insieme in futuro. Ma non ci credeva,” concluse 13, “non diceva sul serio. Non è proprio capace a mentire. Mi sono persa un promemoria?”</p><p>“No,” disse Natasha. “Non sei tu.” Riattaccò e si chinò sul tablet – le stava sfuggendo qualcosa: una causa scatenante, un’informazione cruciale. Passò al setaccio i verbali, cercando qualcosa di insolito, e vide che Steve aveva passato quasi due ore con Peggy Carter. Di solito non restava con lei per più di un’ora.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Natasha arrivò alla casa di riposo al momento sbagliato: i pazienti avevano appena finito la cena, e gli infermieri della Carter la stavano preparando per la notte. Natasha si appoggiò al muro di fianco alla porta e chiuse gli occhi. Era probabile che stesse sopravvalutando la situazione. Tornare a New York <em> poteva </em> essere un’idea di Steve. Era abbastanza sicura che fosse rimasto a Washington così a lungo solo perché sperava che il Soldato d’Inverno venisse a cercarlo qui. Ma era possibile che si fosse arreso e avesse deciso di cambiare strategia.</p><p>Un’infermiera vestita di rosa uscì dalla stanza dell’Agente Carter. “Ha davvero bisogno di parlarle? Ha avuto una giornata stancante.”</p><p>“Sì,” disse Natasha. “È importante,” e l’infermiera sospirò e le fece segno di entrare.</p><p>Peggy Carter indossava una vestaglia verde bottiglia sopra la camicia da notte e stava già cominciando ad assopirsi sui cuscini impilati dietro la sua schiena. “Agente Carter,” cominciò Natasha, sedendosi sulla sedia di fianco al letto. “Sono Natasha Romanov, lavoravo per SHIELD. Volevo solo farle qualche domanda a proposito di Steve. Steve Rogers.”</p><p>Lo sguardo di Peggy si mosse lentamente verso il comodino dove, tra le foto incorniciate di suo marito e dei suoi figli, c’era una piccola cornice a cerniera. Allungò la mano, e Natasha la prese e gliela porse. Peggy la osservò e poi gliela restituì: a sinistra c’era una foto di Steve che non aveva mai visto, anche se ne aveva viste di simili: un ragazzino magro, con una zazzera di capelli biondi e spalle sottili e due enormi occhi coraggiosi. A destra c’era una foto di Steve come lo conosceva oggi: forte, con un’espressione stranamente circospetta. Natasha aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma, guardando alternativamente le due fotografie, le parve ovvio. Steve aveva un’aria più sana adesso, e molto, molto più infelice.</p><p>Quando Natasha alzò lo sguardo, Peggy stava sorridendo. “Cosa vuole sapere? Mi fa sempre piacere parlare di Steve.”</p><p>“Beh, è che – quando è venuto a trovarla oggi, le è sembrato agitato per –” Ma non riuscì a continuare, perché le labbra di Peggy cominciarono a tremare. “Ma è <em> morto </em>, cara,” disse. “Steve è morto più di settant’anni fa.”</p><p>“Giusto,” disse Natasha, tra i denti; era una mossa sensata rivelare all’Agente Carter che Steve era vivo? Le avrebbe rinfrescato la memoria o l’avrebbe solo confusa? Si morse il labbro. Le sembrava di ricordare che fosse meglio evitare di discutere o correggere qualcuno che soffriva di demenza senile; sarebbe servito solo a spaventarli o angosciarli. “Mi dispiace,” disse. “Sì, certo.”</p><p>“Era un ragazzo tanto dolce,” disse Peggy, prendendole la cornice dalle mani e guardando le foto con affetto. “Non passa giorno senza che pensi a Steve. A volte penso che abbiamo sbagliato – che non avessimo il diritto di fargli quello che abbiamo fatto. Ma vede, avevamo <em> bisogno </em> di lui.” Si strofinò gli occhi e la bocca con il fazzoletto che teneva in una mano rugosa e delicata. “Di lui e di nessun altro. Riesce a immaginarsi cosa sarebbe successo se avessimo dato lo stesso potere a qualcuno più -  <em> piccolo </em> di lui?”</p><p>“No,” disse Natasha, sinceramente. “No, non riesco a immaginarmelo. Steve è una bravissima persona.”</p><p>Peggy non diede segno di essersi accorta del cambiamento di tempo verbale. “Era così coraggioso,” disse. “Così forte ed entusiasta. Ho capito che era Capitan America appena l’ho visto. Il siero – il siero non è mai stato la risposta.” Le si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime. “Steve aveva già tutte le qualità di Capitan America. Dolce ragazzo.”</p><p>Natasha le sorrise. “Mi dispiace di averla disturbata. La lascio dormire.” Le cadde l’occhio sul vaso di fiori sul comodino e li separò con le dita; nessun biglietto. “Bei fiori,” disse a mo’ di congedo.</p><p>“Sì,” disse Peggy; tirò su col naso e sorrise. “Me li ha portati James,” e Natasha si arrestò.</p><p>“James?” ripeté. “James Barnes?” Resistette all’impulso di chiamare la squadra per circondare il palazzo.</p><p>“Sì. È venuto a trovarmi – il furfante. Mi ha portato dei fiori e dei pasticcini. Quelli che piacciono a me.”</p><p>Natasha aggrottò la fronte, guardando la scatola di pasticcini bianca. <em> Steve </em>le aveva portato i dolci; era scritto nel verbale, si era fermato apposta per comprarli alla Georgetown Bakery. Niente fiori, però. “Cosa le ha detto?" le chiese Natasha lentamente.</p><p>“Chi?” chiese Peggy.</p><p>Natasha fece un respiro profondo prima di rispondere. “James Barnes.”</p><p>“Oh, voleva solo dirmi che si trasferisce a New York,” disse Peggy, lisciando le coperte. “Va a stare da Tony, il figlio di Howard, Tony. Penso che proverà a salvare Steve,” confessò, abbassando la voce a un sussurro. “Ma non so se ci riuscirà. Steve è morto tanto tempo fa.”</p><p>Natasha aprì la bocca e la richiuse; non aveva idea di cosa dire. Peggy sospirò.</p><p>“Povero Steve. E povero James. Era impossibile, all’epoca, quello che volevano. Ora, invece, sono io a essere impossibile, non è vero?”</p><p>“Mi – mi perdoni, non ho capito,” disse Natasha, guardinga. “<em> Cosa </em>voleva James?”</p><p>“Beh, Steve, ovviamente. Ma James era un realista. Steve non era un realista. Non capiva che era impossibile – che era Capitan America, una figura di una certa importanza, e non proprio un soldato qualunque.” Peggy scosse la testa. “Io non avrei mai… ma le cose sono cambiate, no?” Fece un piccolo sorriso. “Sono successe moltissime cose impossibili. Com’è il detto? Dove c’è vita c’è speranza?”</p><p>“Sì,” disse Natasha, e annuì con sincerità. “Sì, lo credo anch’io.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Andò direttamente nell’ufficio della sicurezza e si fece mostrare il video della sorveglianza dalle guardie; era un filmato scadente, le immagini erano sgranate e in bianco e nero, e le telecamere scattavano foto ogni tre secondi, quindi il video si muoveva a scatti. Nonostante questo, fu in grado di confermare che non era stato Steve a portare i fiori. Il fattorino era anonimo: un po’ curvo, ma di corporatura robusta, con un cappello in testa e una giacca a vento con il logo del fioraio. Guardò il monitor, cercando di capire se potesse essere veramente Barnes: da quest’angolatura non era possibile vedere chiaramente il suo viso, ma la mano che teneva il vaso era in bella vista – una mano coperta da un guanto. Indossava guanti da lavoro.</p><p>E poi le mancò il respiro, perché Rogers salì sull’ascensore con lui – e se era vero, se Peggy non era fuori di testa ed era <em> davvero </em>Barnes, si era avvicinato pericolosamente a Steve: c’era solo un vaso di fiori a separarli.</p><p>Diverse possibilità si presentarono nella sua mente, ed erano tutte preoccupanti: che Barnes fosse riuscito ad avvicinarsi tanto a Steve senza che lui se ne accorgesse – non impossibile, ma per quale motivo? O che Steve se ne fosse accorto, e che l’avesse tenuto nascosto, perché – cosa? Si mordicchiò il lato del pollice. Il trasferimento a New York. Aveva sospettato che Barnes lo stesse manipolando, in qualche modo; e se lo stesse facendo apertamente? Comprando il silenzio di Steve con – la possibilità di arrendersi senza opporre resistenza? Annuì tra sé e sé: Steve avrebbe cooperato sicuramente, no? Ma a che scopo? Per manipolare Steve e ottenere – che cosa, esattamente?</p><p>“Voglio una foto di questa inquadratura,” disse alla guardia. “Me ne faccia avere una copia,” e poi aprì una linea sicura con la squadra e diede l’ordine. “Restringete la finestra a quattro minuti. Se Rogers sparisce per più di quattro minuti, voglio saperlo – e voglio una squadra in attesa, armata e pronta ad abbattere il Soldato d’Inverno.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ho bisogno di te,” disse Natasha nel microfono del telefono, e venti minuti dopo bussarono e lui era fuori dalla porta.</p><p>“<em> Tesoro </em>,” disse Clint, ed entrambi risero. Natasha lo baciò, sbatté la porta e lo spinse sul letto. Lui la osservò mentre lei gli si sedeva sopra a cavalcioni, gli liberava la maglietta dai pantaloni e glieli sbottonava. “Non fraintendermi,” disse Clint, “perché va benissimo, ma è per questo che mi hai chiamato?”</p><p>“Prima questo,” disse Natasha, e lo afferrò. Era bravo a letto, il suo preferito. Era agile, forte e paziente, interessato a farle provare piacere, ma soprattutto, riusciva a lasciarsi andare e a farla lasciar andare, ad aiutarla a diventare un corpo senza complicazioni per alcuni preziosi momenti. La fece venire due volte prima che lei facesse un respiro profondo e gli desse il permesso di lasciare andare, e poi si misero a ridere e scoparono selvaggiamente prima di collassare sul letto, senza fiato.</p><p>“Ti dico una cosa,” disse lei, sudata e ansimante, con lo sguardo rivolto al soffitto, “ma è talmente segreta che non ha nemmeno un livello di autorizzazione.”</p><p>“Ok,” mormorò Clint.</p><p>“Il Soldato d’Inverno,” disse Natasha senza guardarlo, “è James Buchanan Barnes.”</p><p>Lo sentì reagire, e poi lui rotolò sul fianco e aggrottò le sopracciglia, guardandola; i suoi capelli castani erano incorniciati da un alone di luce. “<em> James Barnes,” </em>ripeté Clint. “Lo stesso Bucky Barnes degli Howling Commandos?”</p><p>“Sì,” disse Natasha.</p><p>“Merda,” disse Clint dolcemente. “Cap lo sa?”</p><p>“Sì,” disse Natasha. “È lui che l’ha riconosciuto.”</p><p>“Come l’ha presa?” chiese Clint.</p><p>Natasha fece un sorriso beffardo. “<em> Non </em> l’ha presa. Non vede il Soldato d’Inverno per quello che è – solo per quello che era.”</p><p>“Ma lui gli ha <em> sparato,” </em> obiettò Clint.</p><p>“Oh, ha fatto ben altro,” disse Natasha, spingendo via Clint e mettendosi a sedere. “Non l’hai visto dopo gli helicarrier. Il Soldato d’Inverno l’ha pestato a <em>sangue</em> – e Rogers gliel’ha <em>lasciato</em> <em>fare</em>. Gliel’ha <em>lasciato fare, </em>Clint,” insistette, troncando sul nascere la protesta di Clint. “Sono andata in battaglia con Steve, so di cosa è capace. L’ho visto affrontare il Soldato d’Inverno quando non sapeva chi fosse. L’ha lasciato fare. E Barnes gli ha fatto <em>malissimo</em>.” Lasciò intravedere le sue emozioni per un momento, e la preoccupazione era evidente nella sua espressione. “Steve potrebbe battere il Soldato d’Inverno – ma non può battere James Barnes.” Guardò Clint con espressione severa. “Quindi dovremo farlo noi.”</p><p>Clint le accarezzò il fianco, poi passò il pollice sulla cicatrice. “Cosa posso fare?”</p><p>“Rogers si trasferisce a New York,” disse. “Alla Stark Tower, pensa un po’.”</p><p>“Beh, è un bene, no?” disse Clint, sorpreso. “La Stark Tower è decisamente più sicura del suo appartamento.”</p><p>“Certo, ammesso che ci resti: secondo te non uscirà?” Natasha scosse la testa. “Sarà mille volte più difficile proteggerlo a New York – per questo ho bisogno di te. Penso che Rogers andrà a cercare Barnes, e – penso che lo troverà. Penso che Barnes si lascerà trovare. Peggy Carter dice –” Si interruppe, ricominciò. “Ho avuto una conversazione molto strana con Peggy Carter.”</p><p>Se non avesse conosciuto Clint così bene si sarebbe persa la nota di interesse che illuminò la sua espressione. “Racconta.”</p><p>Natasha scosse la testa e le venne da ridere. “Non è sicura di chi sia ancora vivo, forse pensa che siano morti entrambi. Nella sua testa sono una persona sola, e già questo è piuttosto interessante. Ma mi ha detto due cose. La prima: dice che Barnes si trasferisce a New York per salvare Steve. Ma –”</p><p>Clint stava già facendo di sì con la testa. “È il contrario.”</p><p>“Esatto,” disse Natasha. “<em> Steve </em> deve averle detto che sta andando a New York <em> per salvare Barnes. </em>Così ha senso. Penso che Steve speri di trovare il Soldato d’Inverno e di riportarlo alla Stark Tower – o di attirarlo lì.”</p><p>“Tony sarà <em> felicissimo,” </em> borbottò Clint.</p><p>“Meglio Stark della CIA,” osservò Natasha. “Voglio dire, se fossi Steve la penserei così. So che Steve è un inguaribile ottimista quando si tratta del governo, ma anche <em> lui </em> deve rendersi conto che se la CIA mette le mani su Barnes lo getterà in fondo a un pozzo e lo farà sparire. Massima sicurezza. Con Stark, ci sarà sicuramente qualche mezzo di contenzione, ma con Stark hanno una <em> possibilità </em>.”</p><p>“Cos’altro ti ha detto?” chiese Clint.</p><p>Natasha si morse il labbro. “Ha detto che erano – coinvolti. Rogers e Barnes. Sessualmente. O che si amavano, credo.”</p><p>“No, stai scherzando,” disse Clint.</p><p>“No. Mi ha detto così – ed era la ragazza di Cap, immagino che lo sapesse.”</p><p>Non aveva mai visto Clint così scioccato. “Beh,” disse, “almeno così si spiega perchè non sei riuscita a combinarlo con qualcuno.”</p><p>“Si spiegano molte cose,” disse Natasha cupamente. “Si spiega perché Cap si lascerebbe ammazzare dal Soldato d’Inverno.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> CAPITOLO DUE </em>
</p><p>Steve lasciò tutto ai traslocatori, compresa la motocicletta con il suo tracker, e decise di prendere il treno, portandosi dietro solo uno zaino, un cappello e degli occhiali da sole. Arrivò alla stazione in anticipo, il che non era una brutta cosa; gli ci volle solo qualche minuto per comprare un biglietto alla macchinetta (non c’era motivo di pagare in contanti; non ancora) e poi vagò per la stazione, chiedendosi chi tra le donne in completo dall’aria spazientita, chi tra gli universitari troppo vecchi con le scarpe da ginnastica, chi tra gli uomini che parlavano concitatamente al telefono, fosse un agente con la missione di tenerlo sotto sorveglianza. Fece la fila davanti a un bar affollato, comprò un succo e uno yogurt e si sedette a mangiarli su un sedile della sala d’aspetto. Se avesse visto Bucky, uno degli universitari o delle donne spazientite avrebbe potuto <em> vederlo </em> vedere Bucky, e allora lo avrebbero preso.</p><p>Eppure, Bucky doveva essere stato alla stazione, perché sul treno Steve trovò un tesserino di plastica nella tasca della giacca: Whole Bean Coffee, diceva. Grand Central Station, e Steve lo ripose nel portafoglio. Tirò fuori il suo libro – <em> Catch 22 </em> – e lesse fino a New York. Fu un viaggio piacevole. Fu quasi dispiaciuto di essere arrivato.</p><p>C’era qualcosa di speciale a New York, però: lo sentì nel momento in cui mise piede sul binario a Penn Station. Sopra di lui c’erano travi metalliche scrostate che non si erano mosse da prima che rimanesse intrappolato nel ghiaccio, e Steve si rese conto di sentirsi nuovamente capace, e sicuro di sé; Bucky gli aveva dato il vantaggio di giocare in casa.</p><p>Normalmente sarebbe uscito e sarebbe andato a piedi – il quartiere della moda non era cambiato molto da quando era tornato in vita, ed era sempre piacevole passare davanti alle vetrine di Macy’s – ma decise di prendere la metro fino a Grand Central, dove trovò Whole Bean Coffee in un angolo della zona ristorazione.</p><p>C’era la coda – c’era sempre una coda: benvenuti a New York – ma attese pazientemente, guardandosi intorno. La donna che aspettava un’insalata al banchetto di fianco al suo era sul suo treno, e gli sembrò di intravedere la forma di una fondina sotto la sua giacca. Le sorrise e portò la mano alla visiera del cappello, e bastò quello – era abituato a ricevere le reazioni più disparate quando sorrideva a una donna, anche se  non era strano che una donna newyorkese ti ignorasse o ti mandasse al diavolo, ma questa strana combinazione di determinazione e panico?</p><p>Era un agente a cui era saltata la copertura.</p><p>“Mi dica,” disse l’uomo al bancone, e Steve stava per ordinare un caffè in tazza piccola, leggero e dolce – solo che sembrava che la gente non lo bevesse più. Inoltre, voleva prendersi il suo tempo, voleva avere una scusa per rimanere nella zona ristorazione, quindi guardò la lavagna e lesse la prima cosa sulla lista dei caffè del giorno.</p><p>“Posso avere un – chai latte con un bicchierino di espresso?” disse con voce incerta.</p><p>“Chai latte più espresso,” gridò il tizio al bancone, e Steve gli porse il tesserino di plastica.</p><p>Il caffè costava lo scioccante prezzo di 5 dollari e 85 centesimi, ma forse la cosa ancora più scioccante era che sulla carta ci fossero cento dollari; chiaramente, Bucky voleva che diventasse un’abitudine prendere il caffè in questo posto. Steve bevve un sorso mentre schivava la folla di pendolari – sembrava di stare a Grand Central Station – e trovò l’ascensore che portava alla Stark Tower. Il palazzo era appollaiato sulla stazione come un avvoltoio; era un peccato, a parer suo, che avessero dato il permesso a Stark di farlo, di mettere Grand Central nell’ombra del suo ego torreggiante. Steve bevve un altro sorso mentre si chiudevano le porte dell’ascensore; era delizioso, anche se non l’avrebbe definito un caffè. Era più una torta liquida; in effetti, gli ricordava la torta alla vaniglia che faceva la mamma di Bucky.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mi ha riconosciuto,” ansimò l’Agente 55 nell’orecchio di Natasha, “non so se ha visto Will.”</p><p>Natasha aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Sei sicura?”</p><p>“Capitan America mi ha guardato. Mi ha sorriso. Ha fatto il <em> saluto militare </em> –”</p><p>Va bene; sì. “Dov’è ora?” chiese.</p><p>“È salito alla Stark Tower. L’ho seguito quando è sceso dal treno, sulla metropolitana, fino a Grand Central. Ha preso un chai latte macchiato ed è salito –”</p><p>Natasha aggrottò la fronte. “Ha preso un <em> latte macchiato </em>?”</p><p>“Sì. Chai latte con un bicchierino di espresso – ho sentito il tizio che lo diceva.”</p><p>L’ultima volta che si era sentita così impreparata, aveva dovuto combattere contro degli <em> alieni. </em> “Rogers non sa nemmeno che cosa <em> sia </em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Cap,” disse Tony Stark, andandogli incontro con la mano tesa, e per Steve fu sufficiente vedere Tony di persona per dimenticarsi del suo risentimento nei confronti della Stark Tower; la costruzione era sicuramente brutta, ma Tony Stark gli stava offrendo un posto in <em> casa </em>sua. Steve fece un passo avanti e gli strinse la mano in segno di gratitudine. Tony lo guardò come se stesse facendo qualcosa di estremamente inappropriato. “Ah, sì, anche io sono contento di vederti,” disse Tony, ritirando la mano. “La tua roba non è ancora arrivata; hai battuto il camion sul tempo. Ma la tua stanza è pronta, e se hai bisogno di qualcosa…” Allargò le braccia in un gesto ospitale. “Sarei felice di far venire la mia personal shopper per te…”</p><p><em> No grazie, </em> stava per dire, ma poi cambiò idea: <em> dì di sì. </em>“Sì,” disse Steve, e alzò le braccia; indossava una giacca a vento, una semplice maglietta azzurra e un paio di pantaloni beige. “Te ne sarei grato. Ho bisogno di vestiti nuovi,” e in altre circostanze Steve si sarebbe allarmato alla vista del sorriso che illuminò il volto di Tony. Al momento, non gli veniva in mente un modo migliore di risultare meno riconoscibile.</p><p>“Meraviglioso,” disse Tony. “<em> Meraviglioso. </em>Farò salire qualcuno a prendere le misure del tuo –” agitò una mano nella sua direzione, “corpo artificialmente scolpito,” e venti minuti dopo, una donna dagli occhi vispi vestita completamente di nero si presentò alla sua porta con un metro e cominciò a girargli intorno, prendendogli le misure e borbottando tra sé e sé.</p><p>La donna tornò con un un’intera rastrelliera di vestiti e diversi borsoni, e con Clint Barton, che entrò al chiudendo le fila del corteo con le sopracciglia alzate e un’espressione divertita. Steve era contento che Barton fosse lì a tenerlo con i piedi per terra, perché non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a trovare buffi i vestiti, altrimenti: jeans neri attillati con il cavallo talmente basso da lasciar intravedere le ossa del bacino, un impermeabile bianco di pelle lungo quasi fino ai piedi, e un’intera collezione di magliette con ogni possibile versione del logo Stark Industries stampata sopra. Riuscì a mantenere il controllo finché la donna non gli offrì, in tutta serietà, un cappellino da baseball nero con un teschio con le ossa incrociate fatto di brillantini, e allora scoppiò a ridere e non riuscì a smettere, nonostante fosse molto maleducato da parte sua; la donna sembrava molto infelice.</p><p>Riuscì a rimanere professionale, però. “Se non le piace, ho moltissimi altri –</p><p>Allungò la mano verso il cappello, ma Steve lo allontanò e lo strinse al petto con entrambe le mani.</p><p>“No, non ha capito: lo <em> adoro,” </em> disse Steve, e lo indossò, e Barton scoppiò a ridere. Steve si provò una giacca di tela a fantasia mimetica con il cappuccio foderato di pelliccia di procione bianca e fece una passerella nella stanza. “Beh, non riesco proprio a decidermi,” disse Steve in tono sognante, voltandosi a guardare il suo riflesso nello specchio. Poi vide i <em> cinque </em> zeri sul cartellino, e decise che non <em> poteva </em>, neanche se Bucky in persona gli avesse chiesto di indossare una pelliccia di procione mimetica.</p><p>Tante altre cose non erano male, e alla fine decise di tenere alcune camicie color pastello, due maglioni con lo scollo a V, e diverse magliette attillate a maniche lunghe che gli davano l’impressione di essere uscito di casa con addosso solo l’intimo, anche se Barton lo assicurò del contrario. Barton gli disse anche che secondo lui doveva comprare i jeans neri, quindi lo fece; decise anche di comprare una giacca di pelle foderata di pelliccia di pecora: il colletto gli ricordava le uniformi della RAF.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Clint notò che Stark si stava praticamente sfregando le mani dalla soddisfazione di avere quattro dei sei Avengers sotto il suo tetto. “Se solo riuscissi a prendere Romanov e Thor sarei invincibile,” disse Tony, e infilzò un pezzo di bistecca con la forchetta. “Cap, cosa ti ha finalmente fatto prendere una decisione sensata dopo tutto questo tempo?”</p><p>Sul viso di Steve passarono mille emozioni diverse; mamma mia, non sapeva proprio mentire, pensò Clint.</p><p>“Non lo so,” disse Steve alla fine, sorridendo imbarazzato. “Nostalgia di casa, forse.”</p><p>Tony annuì saggiamente. “Sì – dev’essere difficile passare da New York a Washington. Washington <em> pensa </em>di essere una città, ma non lo è,” e quando Clint cominciò a protestare, Tony lo sovrastò: “Non lo è. Non lo è proprio. Non cercare di dirmi che lo è, perché non lo è.”</p><p>“È vero,” aggiunse Steve, in tono quasi dispiaciuto.</p><p>“<em> Boston </em> è una città. <em> Chicago </em> è una città. <em> Baltimora, </em>che Dio li aiuti,” disse Tony, sussultando leggermente, “è una città. Washington è un acquitrino circondato da palazzi con dentro un museo e un parco.”</p><p>Clint guardò Steve. “Non posso dargli torto,” ammise Steve.</p><p>“Beh, io sono cresciuto in Iowa,” disse Clint, e poi vide una cosa che non avrebbe mai pensato di vedere: Steve Rogers e Tony Stark che si scambiavano smorfie inorridite.</p><p>“Ah, <em> l’Iowa </em>,” disse Stark, in tono compassionevole, come se stesse dicendo a Clint che gli dispiaceva che gli fosse morto il cane.</p><p>“Brooklyn da sola è la quarta città più grande del paese,” spiegò Steve. “È difficile che le altre città reggano il confronto. A parte Londra, forse,” e lo sguardo di Steve si fece distante, come se si fosse ritirato in un posto lontano nella sua testa; Clint approfittò dell’opportunità per studiare il suo viso. “Mi piaceva Londra,” disse Steve, senza offrire altri dettagli.</p><p>“Sono sicuro che Londra ricambiasse,” disse Tony generosamente, e riempì il bicchiere di Steve. Steve gli lanciò un’occhiata divertita. “Sai cosa, sono sicuro che Londra ti avrebbe dato il numero di telefono.”</p><p>Steve si rivolse a Clint. “Come mai sei venuto a New York dall’Iowa?”</p><p>Sempre meglio dire la verità, pensò Clint; per quanto poteva. “Un lavoro,” disse, e si riempì il bicchiere. Non era un soldato geneticamente modificato. Era perfettamente in grado di ubriacarsi. “Di cui non posso parlare.”</p><p>“Uuuuuh, spionaggio,” disse Tony Stark, ma fu la risposta di Steve a sorprenderlo.</p><p>“Non sei stufo?” chiese Steve; fece un breve sorriso triste.</p><p>Clint ci pensò su. “A volte, sì,” ammise. “Ma che alternativa ho?”</p><p>Steve sospirò. “Beh, questa è la domanda da sessantaquattro dollari, no?”</p><p>Tutti si fermarono a considerare la sua affermazione.</p><p>“Vuoi dire la domanda da sessantaquattro <em> mila </em> dollari,” disse Tony.</p><p>“No, no,” disse Steve.</p><p>“Alla faccia dell’<em> inflazione </em>,” disse Tony, alzando le sopracciglia.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quella notte Steve aprì gli occhi, con la certezza che Bucky fosse lì, anche se era un pensiero irrazionale. Non c’era – non poteva esserci. Steve era solo nella sua scatola di vetro con il riscaldamento automatizzato, e improvvisamente sentì il bisogno di aria fresca, di una finestra, e si alzò dal letto e indossò un accappatoio e attraversò l’ingresso per uscire sul terrazzo, a piedi nudi e in pigiama. Faceva freddo, ma non gli interessava. Si riempì i polmoni di aria e guardò le finestre illuminate della città. Le linee dei lampioni bianchi, e il fiume di luci rosse delle macchine, anche a quest’ora. Si chiese dove fosse Bucky: in un appartamento o in un hotel, in un ostello o in un centro di accoglienza? O su un tetto, a guardarlo attraverso il mirino di un fucile? Nel dubbio, Steve fece un piccolo saluto militare.</p><p>“Sbrigati,” mormorò, come se la città potesse sentirlo e recapitare il suo messaggio. Si strinse nell’accappatoio. “Forza, Buck –”</p><p>Steve si voltò senza sapere il perché, sentendo un fremito di speranza. Occhio di Falco uscì dall’ombra, e Steve cercò di mascherare la sua delusione, sapendo che non ci stava riuscendo.</p><p>“Tutto bene?” gli chiese Barton.</p><p>“Sì, grazie,” rispose Steve automaticamente. “Avevo solo bisogno di un po’ d’aria. Di solito dormo con la finestra aperta.”</p><p>Barton aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Dovresti dirlo a JARVIS se la temperatura non è –”</p><p>Steve fece un sorriso forzato. “JARVIS non è una finestra,” disse.</p><p>Barton annuì e si avvicinò alla ringhiera. Sembrava combattuto. Alla fine, prese una decisione e disse, con voce incerta, “Natasha mi ha detto del tuo – amico.”</p><p>Barton lo stava osservando attentamente; Steve annuì e non disse niente.</p><p>“Senti, sono sicuro che sai che ci sono molte persone che si preoccupano per te,” disse Barton.</p><p>Questa volta Steve non riuscì a trattenersi. “Ah davvero?”</p><p>Barton sembrò sinceramente preso alla sprovvista. “Certo che sì. Certo che <em> sì </em>. Senti, qualsiasi cosa gli sia successo, qualsiasi cosa sia diventato – non devi affrontarlo da solo,” disse. “È – odio doverti dire che non è una situazione nuova, ma non è una situazione nuova.”</p><p>Steve si rese conto dello sforzo che Barton, silenzioso per natura, stava facendo a parlare, quindi intrecciò le dita e continuò ad ascoltare.</p><p>“Possiamo deprogrammarlo. Interrogarlo, aiutarlo a reintegrarsi,” disse Barton, e Steve si sforzò di mantenere un’espressione neutra. “Senti, Fury ha salvato Natasha. Natasha ha salvato me. Lascia che lo troviamo,” disse Barton. “Possiamo –”</p><p>Steve fece un sorriso debole. “Non avete bisogno del mio permesso. L’avreste già fatto – se aveste potuto.”</p><p>“Verrà da te,” disse Barton onestamente. “Se non l’ha già fatto. L’ha fatto?”</p><p>Steve aveva una risposta pronta. “Il lavoro per cui sei qui– sono io, vero?” e Barton era molto, molto più bravo di Steve a bluffare, ma non aveva importanza. “Non preoccuparti,” disse a Barton, ed era sincero. “Lo capisco. Davvero, lo capisco.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I vestiti ebbero l’effetto sperato. Con addosso dei jeans e delle scarpe da ginnastica, una felpa nera con il cappuccio sotto la giacca nera, Steve si sentiva molto più anonimo mentre attraversava Grand Central: si sentiva meno sé stesso, in ogni caso. Andò a prendere un caffè a Whole Bean Coffee, poi vagò per la stazione, guardando le vetrine, cercando il riflesso di Bucky nel vetro. Steve non lo vide, ma era abbastanza sicuro di avere già visto il tizio appostato vicino al giornalaio. Steve accelerò il passo, determinato a seminarlo, zigzagando tra la folla e infilandosi improvvisamente in un negozio. Afferrò una maglietta da un appendiabiti, entrò in un camerino, e sbirciò fuori attraverso uno spiraglio della pesante tenda di velluto; il tizio non si vedeva da nessuna parte, ma un altro uomo – completo grigio, cellulare all’orecchio – passò davanti al negozio due volte, poi si fermò fuori dall’ingresso a finire la chiamata. Steve sospirò e uscì, ringraziò la commessa, e se ne andò.</p><p>Decise di attraversare il ponte a piedi, quindi prese la linea 4 della metropolitana. Gli piaceva la metropolitana, gli piaceva il ritmo familiare dei suoi scossoni. In più, non si era mai sentito così anonimo – come se finalmente avesse trovato il suo posto nel mondo – e improvvisamente sentì l’impulso quasi irrefrenabile di scappare – scendere a una stazione qualunque e scomparire.</p><p>Il treno era affollato, e Steve si tenne al sostegno sopra la sua testa e lasciò che la sua espressione diventasse neutra: le buone maniere newyorkesi non erano cambiate, e Steve sapeva che quello che i turisti spesso scambiavano per ostilità era solo il tentativo degli abitanti di New York di dare ai loro concittadini un’illusione di spazio. Qui, di spazio ce n’era poco: una piccola donna latina era incastrata sotto il suo braccio, e le sue ginocchia erano a contatto con quelle del ragazzino seduto di fronte a lui, e un tizio dietro di lui era così vicino che –</p><p>Era Bucky, era sicuro che fosse lui. Sentì la mano guantata di Bucky sfiorargli il fianco, e vide che l’altra era avvolta intorno al palo metallico alla destra di Steve. Non riuscì a trattenersi: allungò la mano e intrecciò le dita con quelle di Bucky. Sentì il suo fiato sul collo. Bucky era schiacciato contro di lui, così vicino che avrebbe potuto baciarlo se si fosse voltato.</p><p>“Ti ho cercato,” sussurrò Steve. “Ti ho cercato <em> ovunque. </em>”</p><p>Le labbra di Bucky erano vicinissime al suo orecchio. “Lo so,” disse. “Ti stavo osservando. Volevo sapere come stavi.”</p><p>Steve si spostò in modo da spingere fermamente la gamba contro quella di Bucky. Rimasero in silenzio per un po’.</p><p>“Ti stanno tenendo d’occhio un sacco di persone, sai” sussurrò Bucky. “Ho pensato che stessi insieme a quella ragazza, Romanov,” e Steve non riuscì a trattenere un sussulto, ma prima che potesse replicare, Bucky disse, “No, lo so. Ma è inarrestabile, quella donna. Non mi permette di avvicinarmi,” e Steve chinò il capo, perché non voleva che qualcuno vedesse la sua espressione; neanche Bucky. “E ho pensato che forse ti stava osservando come ti stavo osservando io,” gli disse Bucky all’orecchio. “Ho pensato che fosse innamorata di te. Ma ora penso di no. Ha degli altri motivi.”</p><p>“Sì,” mormorò Steve. “Vogliono te. Ti vogliono – non lo so. <em> Rieducare. </em> ” Lasciò che le parole uscissero da sole dalla sua bocca. “ <em> Interrogare. Reintegrare. </em>Mi sembra di capire che vogliano che lavori per loro adesso.”</p><p>“Lavorare,” disse Bucky a voce bassa. “Vogliono dire uccidere,” e Steve deglutì la bile che aveva in gola. Conosceva Bucky abbastanza bene da sentire l’esitazione, la riluttanza nella sua voce quando disse, “Lo farei se – se <em> tu </em> –”</p><p>“<em> No. No, </em>” disse Steve tra i denti, e poi: “È l’ultima cosa che voglio.”</p><p>“Sì. Va bene.” Bucky lasciò andare la mano di Steve, e un attimo dopo Steve sentì un giornale sfiorargli le dita, e lo prese. “Non è una finestra di dieci minuti,” disse Bucky. “È una finestra di <em> quattro </em>minuti. Lo prenderei come un complimento, se non mi infastidisse così tanto. Ma è quello che è. Leggi il giornale,” disse. “La carta li confonde,” e poi Bucky fece un passo indietro alla fermata di Canal Street. Scese e scomparve tra la folla sul binario.</p><p>Steve aveva avuto intenzione di scendere una volta arrivato al ponte, ma non lo fece, e quando si liberò un posto, si sedette. Aprì il giornale – una copia arrotolata del <em> Times </em> – e cominciò a leggere.</p><p>Non aveva idea di cosa stesse cercando. Lo capì appena lo vide.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Natasha era in piedi dall’altra parte della strada rispetto alla Stark Tower, dal lato del Vanderbilt, e guardava il traffico pedonale. Era un incubo dal punto di vista della sicurezza – non solo era l’incrocio più trafficato al mondo, non solo era vicino a una stazione ferroviaria utilizzata da milioni di persone, ma l’intera zona era un cantiere seminato di ponteggi: il centro città si stava ancora riprendendo dall’attacco dei Chitauri. Avrebbe potuto chiamare altri agenti, probabilmente, ma avrebbe avuto bisogno di mezza Guardia Nazionale per riuscire ad avere una copertura soddisfacente. Alzò lo sguardo sulla Torre. Il collo di bottiglia era l’ascensore, ne era sicura. Rogers avrebbe dovuto prendere l’ascensore per entrare e uscire – dovevano solo tenerlo sempre d’occhio, e non perderlo di vista.</p><p>Il telefono squillò. “Dov’è?” chiese.</p><p>“Non ci crederai, in biblioteca,” rispose Clint. “Prima è andato al Giardino Botanico. Ha mangiato un panino e ha guardato le rose. Poi ha ripreso la metropolitana ed è andato alla biblioteca sulla 42esima. Senti, lo <em> sa, </em> ” disse Clint in tono impaziente. “Te l’ho <em> detto </em>che lo sa. Sa che lo stiamo osservando e gli stiamo simpatici ma non si fida di noi – neanche lontanamente, e perché dovrebbe? Sta giocando con noi, ci porta in giro per la città come dei turisti –”</p><p>“L’avete mai perso di vista?” lo interruppe Natasha.</p><p>“Non per più di quattro minuti. È sparito per un attimo da Banana Republic, e poi è andato in bagno ai giardini – non preoccuparti, non ci è rimasto più del tempo sufficiente per pisciare,” aggiunse Clint seccamente. “A parte questo, non l’abbiamo mai perso di vista: sulla metro, davanti alle rose. Barrett è con lui adesso, dice che è nella stanza con le planimetrie di New York.”</p><p>Natasha esitò. “Le planimetrie?” chiese Natasha, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Cosa sta cercando?”</p><p>“Non lo sappiamo. Barrett sta cercando di capirlo, ma non è facile avvicinarsi. Ha chiesto un sacco di roba – planimetrie e cianografie. Cap ha un sacco di roba in ballo ma è difficile capire che cosa gli interessi davvero.”</p><p>“Fantastico,” disse lei. “Ci sono delle telecamere?”</p><p>“Niente telecamere,” disse Clint cupamente. “Maledette biblioteche.”</p><p>Lei sospirò. “Beh, sono contenta che ci sia ancora qualcuno che si preoccupa della privacy.”</p><p>“È probabilmente il motivo per cui Cap ha scelto questo posto – per farci marameo.”</p><p>“No, non credo. La biblioteca, la stazione, il Giardino Botanico: sono tutti spazi aperti, pubblici. Si sta mettendo in mostra – per Barnes,” sospirò. “Gli sta dando la possibilità di avvicinarsi – o si sta rendendo un maledetto bersaglio.”</p><p>“Hai visto com’è vestito?” la interruppe Clint.</p><p>“Sì.” Aveva visto delle foto, Steve Rogers con una felpa e una giacca di pelle. Fastidioso; per la prima volta, Steve era riuscito a sembrare un newyorkese qualunque. “Sta bene vestito così. Non perdetelo d’occhio.”</p><p>Clint esitò e poi disse, “Ho detto a Cap che potevamo aiutarlo – Barnes, intendo. È vero?”</p><p>“Non lo so,” disse Natasha. “Se lo portiamo da Stark – forse sì. Se lo prende la CIA…” Si morse il labbro. “Il Soldato d’Inverno è una bella conquista: la CIA vorrà farne un esempio. E Steve non glielo permetterà, quindi dovranno mettere a tacere anche lui. Cooper sta ancora cercando di capire se hanno una prigione in cui trattenerlo.”</p><p>“Cristo,” disse Clint.</p><p>“Già. Ho pensato di fare il doppio gioco per cercare di far demordere la CIA, così possiamo capire come muoverci. Potremmo far trapelare la notizia che il Soldato d’Inverno è stato visto a – <em> Arkhangelsk </em>. Sarebbe un territorio che conosce bene: gli darebbe accesso al nord, alla Novaja Zemlja, ai laboratori di ricerca sovietici. Cooper ci crederebbe. Potremmo dirlo anche a Steve,” aggiunse pensierosa; se Rogers fosse stato convinto che Barnes avesse lasciato il paese, sarebbe stato molto più facile eliminarlo. Una fossa comune da qualche parte; niente di più facile. Rogers avrebbe continuato a cercarlo, ma si sarebbe arreso a un certo punto.</p><p>“Non pensi che Cap partirebbe direttamente per <em> Arkhangelsk </em>?” le chiese Clint. “Non è uno che si arrende facilmente.”</p><p>“Ti assicuro che è meglio che Steve non lo trovi,” disse Natasha. “La cosa migliore è che Barnes sparisca nel nulla.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> CAPITOLO TRE </em>
</p><p>Steve rimase nella stanza delle planimetrie fino a che non sentì l’annuncio che la biblioteca stava chiudendo. Arrotolò tutte le piantine e le planimetrie della città e le riportò al bancone. Aspettò di vedere che la bibliotecaria fosse andata a riporle – era sicuro che lo stessero osservando, anche qui – ma Bucky aveva ragione, ovviamente: la carta era carta, ed era incredibilmente più sicura dei file digitali.</p><p>Qualcun altro avrebbe potuto vedere i numeri che Bucky aveva scarabocchiato sul <em> Times </em>e pensare che fossero numeri di telefono, ma Steve conosceva bene la Classificazione decimale Dewey. La New York Public Library non teneva un registro delle richieste degli avventori, e nel dubbio aveva chiesto di vedere molto più materiale di quanto gli servisse davvero. Quindi con un po’ di fortuna nessuno sarebbe riuscito a scoprire che cosa avesse guardato, o che Bucky avesse lasciato dei leggeri segni a matita sulle piantine arrotolate, che Steve aveva attentamente cancellato.</p><p>Era sempre stato bravo con le mappe e le piantine; forse il suo cervello era fatto per assorbire informazioni visive. Questo talento gli era tornato utile durante la guerra: non gli ci voleva molto tempo per formulare un piano guardando una mappa, non gli ci voleva molto tempo per riuscire a disegnarla. Si ricordò di quando aveva condotto gli Howling Commandos per i corridoi e le strettoie dell’armeria di Berchtesgaden dopo aver riempito il posto di esplosivi: in effetti, Steve era pronto a scommettere che sarebbe riuscito a riprodurre la costruzione su un foglio, anche dopo tutto questo tempo. A confronto di quel labirinto, la disposizione di Grand Central era una passeggiata.</p><p>L’unica difficoltà era che Bucky gli aveva lasciato le coordinate di tre planimetrie di tre epoche diverse, e aveva capito che Bucky voleva che le sovrapponesse tutte e tre nella sua mente – voleva che vedesse i corridoi squallidi di ieri sovrapposti agli eleganti restauri di oggi. Come molte altre parti della città, Grand Central era costituita da diversi livelli, non solo nello spazio, ma anche nel tempo: tunnel e corridoi di servizio ed entrate di servizio sbarrate da assi di legno che avevano un tempo condotto a negozi adesso spariti: barbieri, mercerie e bar rimpiazzati da boutique alla moda e dall’Apple Store.</p><p>Ma gli sembrava di riuscire a ricordarseli. Quando chiudeva gli occhi, riusciva a vedere l’intera stazione davanti a sé.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tornò alla Stark Tower camminando per le strade affollate, confondendosi felicemente tra la gente. Rallentò il passo quando svoltò l’angolo su Vanderbilt: una limousine si era fermata davanti all’entrata principale, e un autista stava aiutando Pepper Potts a scendere dalla macchina. Gli tornò in mente un pensiero che aveva avuto, una cosa che aveva intenzione di fare, quindi si affrettò a raggiungerla, intercettando il valletto e prendendogli dalle mani la valigetta e il borsone di Pepper.</p><p>“Steve!” lo salutò Pepper, e si alzò in punta di piedi per dargli un bacio. “Mi hanno detto che eri qui.” Lo prese a braccetto e si lasciò scortare verso l’ingresso ornato di marmo. “Come stai? Sono felice di vederti.”</p><p>“Anche io,” disse Steve, con sincerità; Pepper gli piaceva molto. “E sono contento di averti incontrato: volevo parlarti di una cosa.” Il concierge aveva già chiamato l’ascensore. “Penso che tu possa aiutarmi…”</p><p>“Certamente.” Pepper lo stava guardando con aria incuriosita. “Cosa posso…?”</p><p>Steve pensò alle parole da usare, poi fece una smorfia. “Non sono sicurissimo di cosa vorrei. Credo che mi piacerebbe – come Capitan America, intendo –" Scosse la testa e ricominciò. “Quando ero bambino, a volte c’erano delle persone famose che parlavano alla radio, leggevano libri o raccontavano storie,” disse, mentre l’ascensore cominciava a muoversi. “E poi, durante la guerra, ho fatto qualche comparsa, ma sai, era tutta propaganda, per vendere debiti di guerra e…” Pepper lo stava guardando con un’espressione di educata confusione, quindi si fermò e riprovò. “Mi piacerebbe fare qualcosa per i bambini,” le disse Steve. “Come Capitan America. Qualcosa di – educativo,” aggiunse. “Magari in una biblioteca. Alla radio –”</p><p>Pepper si illuminò. “Sesame Street! Com’è <em> possibile </em> che non ci abbia ancora pensato nessuno? Saresti perfetto.”</p><p>“Non so cosa sia,” disse Steve sinceramente.</p><p>“È quello che mi hai chiesto,” disse Pepper con assoluta certezza. “Un programma per bambini. Prenderò un appuntamento,” disse.</p><p>“Presto,” disse Steve d’impulso. “Se è possibile, per favore,” aggiunse, ricordandosi le buone maniere. “Se non è un problema.”</p><p>“Penso,” disse Pepper, facendo un sorriso sardonico, “che saranno molto contenti di –”</p><p>Le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono con un din e Steve e Pepper videro Tony Stark in piedi davanti a loro con in mano un enorme bouquet di margherite.</p><p>“Tesoro,” disse, e poi lanciò un’occhiataccia a Steve. “Non tu.”</p><p>Pepper gli sorrise con affetto e poi finì la frase mentre Steve appoggiava la valigetta e il borsone fuori dalla porta e pigiava il bottone del suo piano. “Sono sicura che faranno il possibile per averti. Saranno contentissimi.”</p><p>“Chi sarà contentissimo di cosa?” chiese Tony.</p><p>“Sesame Street,” rispose Pepper, e Steve pigiò il bottone di chiusura delle porte furtivamente.</p><p>Tony batté le ciglia. “Va a Sesame Street? Anche io voglio andare a Sesame Street!”</p><p>“Davvero?” disse Pepper, facendo una piccola smorfia, e Steve pigiò nuovamente il bottone: chiudetevi, chiudetevi.</p><p>“Certo! Cazzo, perché no?” chiese Tony mentre le porte si chiudevano, ma Pepper doveva avergli dato un buon motivo per non partecipare, perché il mattino dopo Steve non vide traccia né di Tony né di Iron Man. Clint, invece, alzò lo sguardo dalla tazza di caffè per lanciare un’occhiata cupa a Steve, che indossava l’uniforme dai colori più accesi che aveva, e disse, “Questa non posso perdermela.” Steve fece un sorriso forzato e cercò di convincersi che Clint era sincero; che non era qui solo per il suo lavoro.</p><p>Pepper li portò nel Queens con la limousine, e Steve passò cinque piacevoli ore a filmare diverse scenette per il Children’s Television Workshop. Non lo faceva da anni, ma era una cosa che gli riusciva bene, e i registi dovevano essere rimasti piacevolmente stupiti dalle sue capacità, perché continuavano a proporgli nuove idee da mettere in scena. Parlò a lungo della lettera A (A sta per America, spiegò, indicando la lettera che aveva in fronte. A sta per Avengers. A sta per Orangotango – cosa, non è vero? In che senso, non è vero?). Portò Super Grover in missione e fece una smorfia diretta ai bambini a casa quando Grover mandò tutto in malora. Fece notare ai bambini che Stelle e Strisce iniziavano entrambe con le lettere S e T – gli spiegarono che le S e le T che aveva indicato ai bambini sarebbero state aggiunte a posteriori sopra la sua testa, dove c’era dello scotch verde, ma non gli sembrò strano. Era come al varietà, spiegò.</p><p>E lo era davvero.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Il suo telefono fece un bip.</p><p><em> NAT, </em> aveva scritto Clint. <em> SGR diretto nel Queens per un episodio di Sesame Street </em></p><p>Fissò il messaggio e poi uscì in strada e aspettò di vedere la limousine di Pepper uscire dal garage di Stark, come se vederla potesse dare una risposta alle sue domande, potesse dare un senso alla cosa. <em> Sesame Street? </em>Ma era –</p><p>-e <em> porca puttana </em>, non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi distrarre, perché un braccio di metallo le si strinse intorno al collo, e lui la trascinò in un ristorante cinese con la porta sbarrata. Oppose resistenza, scalciando, cercando di graffiare qualsiasi sua parte vulnerabile – faccia, occhi, inguine – ma la sua presa era maledettamente ferma. I suoi stivali si sollevarono da terra.</p><p>“Sto <em> cercando </em> di essere paziente,” ringhiò, “ma stai mettendo la mia <em> pazienza </em> a dura prova. Stagli lontano. Lascialo in pace, <em> porca </em> –”</p><p>“No!” gridò lei, cercando di allontanare il braccio dalla sua gola. “Prima devi dirmi cosa –”</p><p>“Io,” disse lui a denti stretti, “non prendo ordini da <em> te </em>,” ma lei era riuscita a prendere il taser, e quando lo colpì con la scarica lui barcollò all’indietro e la lasciò andare. Si voltò di scatto, colpendolo alle ginocchia con il manganello, e lo colpì con forza con il tacco rinforzato di metallo dello stivale: due calci ai reni e uno alla testa.  Lui impallidì per il dolore, ma non perse conoscenza e non si fermò – si limitò ad afferrarle la gamba e strattonarla. Fece una capriola all’indietro ed era pronta quando lui partì alla carica.</p><p>Fecero irruzione in cucina, mandando in frantumi la porta malandata della cucina e andando a sbattere contro i vecchi fornelli di metallo, tutti appuntiti e rovinati. Gli diede un’altra scarica con il taser, colpendolo al collo, e lui glielo fece volare via dalla mano. Era molto, molto più forte di lei, quindi gli saltò sulla schiena e cercò di non mollare la presa, stringendogli le gambe intorno alla vita con tutta la forza che aveva, facendolo barcollare sotto il suo peso, cercando di stargli così vicina da non permettergli di fare del male a lei senza fare del male anche a sé stesso, almeno un po’. Gli graffiò la faccia, ma le sue dita metalliche le afferrarono il polso, e sussultò dal dolore.</p><p>Lui si inginocchiò, tirandola con forza per il braccio, e lei scivolò in avanti, mezzo sulla sua spalla – e seppe di aver perso. La sua mano vera era forte quanto quella di metallo, e stava per spiaccicarla sul pavimento di cemento.</p><p>Aveva bisogno di un’arma, in fretta. “Peggy Carter dice che te lo scopavi,” disse Natasha senza fiato, rafforzando la presa. “È per quello che lo cerchi? Per una bella scopata?” ed era stato un gesto disperato, ma funzionò meglio di quanto avesse mai immaginato: Barnes si arrestò bruscamente, immobile, scioccato. Approfittò del vantaggio. “Non mi ricordo di averlo letto allo Smithsonian,” disse, facendo schioccare la lingua dolcemente. “Non ci sono più i giornalisti di una volta. Non hanno più rispetto del loro lavoro.”</p><p>Lui digrignò i denti, e la sua espressione si fece più dura. “Non sai niente di me.”</p><p>Vide uno spiraglio, e cercò immediatamente di sfruttarlo. “Beh, so che l’hai quasi <em> ammazzato </em> ,” disse, in tono duro e divertito. “Quattro proiettili, tre in pancia. Fanno molto male, le ferite all’addome – lo sapevi che l’acido dello stomaco gli ha lasciato delle cicatrici agli organi?” e non si aspettava di vedere lo spasmo di dolore che gli attraversò il viso. “Gli hai spaccato uno zigomo. Rotto un’orbita. Tre settimane di ospedale – l’hai conciato proprio per le feste,” e inorridì quando vide che gli si riempivano gli occhi di lacrime. Non… non era così che doveva andare, pensò Natasha. Non si aspettava che il Soldato d’Inverno – cadesse a <em> pezzi </em> in questo modo. La sua presa si allentò e lei si sottrasse alla stretta, fece un passo indietro, barcollando, ed estrasse entrambe le pistole. Lui non le prestò attenzione; si sedette a terra e fissò il vuoto.</p><p>“Non sono stato io.” Sembrava disorientato. “Non sono stato <em> io </em> – io non potrei <em> mai </em> – “</p><p>“Sì che sei stato tu,” disse lei. “Sono i proiettili della tua pistola. Sono i tuoi pugni che l’hanno riempito di lividi, le tue <em> dita </em> che gli hanno lasciato i segni sul collo,” e lui si accasciò e cominciò a singhiozzare disperatamente, sgraziatamente. Lo osservò sfregarsi gli occhi con i palmi delle mani, cercando di controllarsi. Lo fissò, scioccata e spazientita. Ma non era nella sua natura avere pietà di una preda, e sentiva l’odore del sangue: Steve era il suo punto debole, tanto quanto lui era il punto debole di Steve. “La cosa migliore che puoi fare,” gli disse, “è farti prendere prima che lui si renda conto che sei sparito. Sarà triste, certo, e scommetto che continuerà a cercarti, ma almeno avrà qualcosa da fare nel cazzo di weekend, e tu non sarai responsabile della sua rovina.”</p><p>Continuò a puntare le pistole contro di lui; sapeva che non doveva sottovalutarlo, ma sperava che se fosse riuscita a provocarlo ancora per un po’, a giocare con le sue emozioni, lui avrebbe fatto un passo falso. Le emozioni ti rendevano prevedibile, ma il Soldato d’Inverno era sempre stato calmo e razionale in modo estremamente spaventoso.</p><p>Lui cadde in silenzio, anche se le sue spalle continuavano a essere scosse dai singhiozzi. Quando abbassò le mani e alzò la testa, le lacrime non c’erano più, ma la sua espressione era stranamente abbattuta. “Va bene,” disse.</p><p>Ho sbagliato i calcoli, pensò Natasha.</p><p>Era lontano, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, e il suo viso assunse un’espressione prima di dolore, poi di rimpianto e poi di qualcosa che assomigliava molto a paura, e poi le offrì le mani e i polsi, a palmo in su. Le sue dita erano stranamente delicate, anche quelle di metallo. “Hai ragione,” disse. “Arrestami,” e poi, in un sussurro che sembrava direzionato più a sé stesso che a lei, “Posso farlo.” Il suo sguardo andò fuori fuoco. “Qualsiasi cosa vogliate farmi, posso…” Deglutì con forza e alzò ulteriormente le mani.</p><p>Aveva con sé delle manette e un sedativo potente e non voleva usare nessuna delle due cose. Non poteva portarlo alla CIA: non quando era chiaro che Barnes fosse perfettamente consapevole di cosa gli avrebbero fatto. Lo studiò: era la prima volta che lo osservava per bene. James Barnes. Al momento aveva qualche difficoltà a controllare la sua espressione: le sue labbra erano sorprendentemente incurvate, e tremavano, leggermente. Si chiese se fosse per questo che gli avessero fatto indossare una maschera per tutti quegli anni.</p><p>Stark, allora. Lo avrebbe portato da Stark. Era la soluzione più ovvia: la Stark Tower era qui, potevano tenerlo lì, fino a che non avessero deciso come muoversi. Se fosse stato possibile riabilitarlo, se era davvero rimasto qualcosa di James Barnes in lui, l’avrebbe infiocchettato e l’avrebbe regalato a Steve per Natale, come ringraziamento. Ne sarebbe stato felice, pensò. Eppure –</p><p>Eppure, Rogers aveva girato un episodio di Sesame Street, pensò, e aggrottò le sopracciglia.</p><p>Barnes la stava guardando con curiosità, con espressione circospetta, e lei prese una decisione: ora che sapeva qual era il suo punto debole era abbastanza sicura di poterlo intrappolare di nuovo, ma se l’avesse arrestato ora non ci sarebbe più stato modo di tornare indietro. “Va’” disse, mettendo via le pistole, e non avrebbe saputo dire chi dei due fosse più sorpreso della cosa, lui o lei. “Vattene!” e  poi le cose si fecero veramente folli, perché lui <em> non si mosse </em>. Rimase lì seduto, con lo sguardo perso: un uomo combattuto tra ordini contraddittori.</p><p>“Ma,” disse Barnes, e fece un respiro profondo. “Hai detto –”</p><p>“Lascia perdere,” disse in tono stizzito, e poi fu sicura di quello che doveva dire: “Non me ne frega un cazzo di te. Lo sto facendo per Steve. Sto cercando di fare la cosa migliore per Steve,” e lui annuì veementemente e uscì di corsa; evidentemente il suo mondo aveva di nuovo senso. Esitò sulla porta e si voltò a guardarla.</p><p>“Anche io,” disse goffamente. “Se riesci a crederlo,” e la lasciò lì.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Niente. Non aveva capito – <em> Sesame Street </em> , pensò, scuotendo la testa. Era roba per i <em> posteri </em>: Steve Rogers stava pensando alla sua eredità in quanto Capitan America, e questo cambiava tutto.</p><p>Steve non stava cercando di <em> catturare </em> il Soldato d’Inverno. Steve stava cercando di <em> scappare </em>. Non voleva attirare Barnes fuori dal suo nascondiglio; stava cercando il nascondiglio di Barnes per infilarcisi dentro e sparire insieme a lui.</p><p>Peggy Carter gliel’aveva detto, realizzò un momento dopo – e porca miseria, avrebbe dovuto ascoltare Peggy, perché Peggy li conosceva davvero, entrambi. <em> Penso che proverà a salvare Steve, </em> aveva detto, e Natasha si ricordò dell’espressione tesa e infelice nella foto sul comodino di Peggy; immaginò l’appartamento vuoto di Steve, la sua strana vita a metà. <em> Anche quando non avevo niente, avevo Bucky - </em>ed eccolo qui, James Barnes, tornato dall’aldilà per salvare Steve.</p><p>Solo che non ci sarebbero riusciti. Sapeva, meglio di chiunque altro, quanti agenti seguissero Steve. Il governo degli Stati Uniti aveva gli occhi puntati su Steve Rogers dal momento in cui era stato recuperato dal ghiaccio nel 2011 – probabilmente da prima, dal 1943. <em> Un personaggio di una certa importanza, non proprio un soldato qualunque, </em>aveva detto Peggy. L’avevano tenuto d’occhio all’ospedale, al quartier generale di SHIELD, nel suo appartamento a Washington – forse gli avevano concesso una finestra più ampia di quattro minuti, ma probabilmente non di molto. Steve aveva sempre avuto degli agenti al seguito, e sarebbe sempre stato così. Ora si rese conto perché fosse stato così facile gettare Barnes nello sconforto: conosceva l’entità della sorveglianza di Steve. Probabilmente ne era al corrente dal 1943, tra l’altro: James, come le aveva spiegato Peggy, era il realista dei due.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dopo una mattinata intera nei panni di Capitan America si sentiva irrequieto ed osservato da tutti, così quando Steve tornò alla Torre si mise i vestiti più anonimi che trovò e andò a prendere un caffè a Grand Central. Passeggiò per la zona ristorazione, sorseggiando il caffè, e confrontando la stanza con la planimetria nella sua testa. Adesso capiva perché Bucky avesse scelto questo posto: c’erano uscite ad ogni lato: non solo l’enorme scalinata e le scale mobili doppie, ma anche le porte numerate che portavano ai corrispettivi binari, e i corridoi di comunicazione, le piattaforme di carico, i pannelli per il trasporto dell’acqua e del gas che servivano per cucinare. E molti dei livelli sotterranei non erano in uso. Arrivato dall’altra parte della stanza, si voltò, e un uomo in completo, che parlava al telefono, si fermò di botto.</p><p>Quattro minuti, pensò Steve, e guardò l’orologio. Non c’era abbastanza tempo per – e fu distratto da un uomo anziano con una barba grigia e disordinata seduto per terra in una nicchia sudicia. Indossava una giacca militare e degli anfibi, e davanti a lui c’era un cartello malconcio. VETERANO SENZA TETTO PER FAVORE AIUTATEMI, diceva, e Steve buttò il caffè nella spazzatura e si avvicinò a lui senza pensare, accucciandosi.</p><p>“Che unità?” chiese.</p><p>“103,” rispose l’uomo; le sue mani erano sporche. “Operazione Urgent Fury – Granada, 1983. Tu?”</p><p>Steve fece una smorfia. “La mia situazione è un po’ più – complicata. Diciamo che ero con i ragazzi della 107.” Estrasse il portafoglio, tirò fuori cinque banconote da venti – erano tutti i contanti che aveva – e un biglietto da visita con scritto il suo nome e un piccolo scudo. Si era opposto all’idea dei biglietti da visita all’inizio, ma si erano rivelati utili in più di un’istanza. Prese una penna dalla tasca interna della giacca, girò il biglietto da visita e scrisse un messaggio in piccole lettere corsive. <em> Bob – </em> Robert Turner gestiva un centro di accoglienza per veterani, e a Steve stava simpatico – <em> per favore aiuta il proprietario di questo biglietto, non come favore a me, ma perché una persona alla volta è meglio di niente. SGR. </em>Porse le banconote e il biglietto all’uomo e disse, “Conosci il Rosemont Shelter nel Bowery?”</p><p>“Sì,” disse l’uomo, dopo un attimo. “Lo conosco.”</p><p>“Chiedi del gestore e dagli quello,” disse Steve. “Ti aiuterà.” Fece per rialzarsi, e l’uomo gli porse la sua tazza di caffè. Steve la prese, lo ringraziò e si alzò in piedi, sorridendo educatamente. “Non è mia.”</p><p>“Sì che lo è,” disse l’uomo, e Steve osservò la tazza. Era di Whole Bean Coffee, e c’era una scritta in pennarello su un lato che diceva STEVE, e sull’altro lato, in lettere più piccole: <em> Non dovremmo farlo. È un errore. </em></p><p>“Lo uccido,” disse Steve, senza pensare. “Lo –” e poi si accucciò di nuovo e pregò l’uomo, “Dov’è? L’uomo che ti ha dato questo.” L’uomo lo fissò. “Devo trovarlo,” insistette Seve. “Per favore. È il mio migliore amico, ed era il mio sergente, e sta commettendo un grosso errore,” e il veterano aggrottò le sopracciglia, forse confrontando le preghiere di Steve con qualsiasi informazione gli avesse dato Bucky.</p><p>“Binario 125,” disse l’uomo; il suo sguardo era lucido e serio. “Corridoio di servizio.”</p><p>“Grazie,” disse Steve.</p><p><em> Non correre, </em> gli aveva detto Natasha. <em> Cammina, </em>e quindi Steve si mise le mani in tasca e si costrinse ad attraversare la zona ristorazione a passo normale. Il tizio con il completo era ancora al telefono, o meglio, stava ancora fingendo di parlare al telefono, ma mantenne le distanze; probabilmente aveva paura che Steve sospettasse di lui. Nonostante ciò, Steve era piuttosto sicuro che ci fosse almeno un altro agente nella stanza, forse di più. Il cartello che indicava i binari 125 e 126 era vicino a un banchetto di gelati, e Steve si fermò a osservare le vaschette sotto la campana di vetro freddo, come se stesse scegliendo che gusti prendere.</p><p>Le doppie porte dorate che davano accesso ai binari erano chiuse, ma era pronto a scommettere che non fossero sbarrate.</p><p>Quattro minuti, pensò, guardando l’orologio. Forse era arrivato il momento di scoprire quanto fossero lunghi quattro minuti.</p><p>Fece un respiro profondo, pigiò un bottone sull’orologio, e si avviò con passo lento ma sicuro verso le porte – ne aprì una, l'attraversò. Si mise a correre solo quando l’ebbe chiusa, e attraversò il binario e salì di corsa i gradini della scala mobile ferma dalla parte opposta. Arrivò in uno spiazzo malandato, e vide la scritta USCITA disegnata a mano sulle mattonelle unte, e una freccia che indicava a destra – e corse nella direzione opposta, verso quello che sapeva essere un corridoio di servizio, e per poco non scontrò una signora anziana quando svoltò l’angolo.</p><p>“Mi – scusi,” sussultò Steve. “Mi scusi,” e maledizione, era davvero un idiota: la stanza era piena di persone, e la maggior parte di loro aveva un sacco, una scatola, un carrello della spesa che conteneva tutti i loro possedimenti e lui – quante carte di credito aveva? – ma Bucky era lì, e lo stava fissando a bocca aperta e sembrava scioccato, e Steve lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò fuori dalla stanza, attraversando una porta di metallo arrugginito che sembrava essere stata aperta con un gigantesco apriscatole. Steve si fermò, si voltò verso di lui e disse: “Non puoi prendere questa decisione per me! Hai <em> capito </em> ? Non ti permetterò di farlo di nuovo: non <em> puoi </em>prendere decisioni per entrambi. Non ne hai il diritto, Buck.”</p><p>“Ma,” protestò Bucky, e Steve lo zittì, afferrandolo per le spalle e baciandolo, alzando le mani per tenergli ferma la testa. Bucky sussultò per la sorpresa e barcollò, ma Steve non lo lasciò andare.</p><p>Il tempo si fermò. Si abbracciarono e il tempo si fermò e il mondo era di nuovo caldo dopo tanto tempo, e Bucky lo strinse a sé con un braccio, e schiuse le labbra. Il bacio si fece più profondo e affamato, e iniziarono ad arretrare verso il muro sporco, baciandosi maldestramente: guance, mandibola, abbracciandosi sempre più stretti, e c’era saliva dappertutto. Cristo, gli mancava Bucky, gli mancava il <em> sesso </em>, gli mancava – e Steve ansimò, intrecciando le dita nei capelli di Bucky e stringendolo a sé, sentendo il suo sapore sulla –</p><p>Il suo orologio cominciò a suonare.</p><p>“Devo andare,” disse Steve, costringendosi a fare un passo indietro, ma Bucky si accasciò, appoggiando una spalla contro il muro, ansimando; sembrava disperato. Steve lo afferrò e gli diede uno scossone. “Devi seguire il piano,” insistette. “<em> Ok </em> ? <em> Per favore </em> , Buck – sei arrivato fin qui, sei stato così forte – e ci siamo <em> quasi </em> –”</p><p>“Steve,” e la sua espressione era straziata. “È che non voglio rovinarti. Non ho mai voluto –”</p><p>“Smettila. <em> Smettila </em> .” Steve strinse la presa, involontariamente. “Non è – senti, d’ora in poi non ho intenzione di separarmi da te, hai capito? Abbiamo provato a fare diversamente, e non funziona. O siamo insieme o non ha senso – va bene? Va <em> bene </em>?”</p><p>“Va bene,” disse Bucky, e l’orologio di Steve suonò di nuovo. “Va’,” e Steve cominciò a correre, lanciandosi fuori dalla porta arrugginita e schivando detriti e ostacoli mentre la gente si appiattiva contro il muro del corridoio – e invece di tornare al binario, seguì il cartello che indicava l’uscita, sapendo che l’avrebbe riportato nell’area principale. Lì ci sarebbero state delle telecamere, e aveva bisogno di farsi trovare al più presto.</p><p>La voce di Natasha risuonò nei suoi ricordi – “Se vuoi scappare: <em> cammina,” – </em>ma lui voleva essere visto, aveva bisogno che lo trovassero – e quindi continuò a correre, attraversando la stanza in diagonale, cercando di farsi notare il più possibile senza cominciare ad agitare le braccia nella direzione delle telecamere. I suoi concittadini si scostarono istintivamente per lasciarlo passare, alcuni tenendo stretta la borsa e lanciando delle occhiatacce nella sua direzione. Steve attraversò a passo veloce il Graybar Pass, e si fermò sotto una grossa telecamera di sorveglianza e ordinò una dozzina di ciambelle, prendendosi il tuo tempo.</p><p>Voleva due…no, tre ciambelle con la marmellata, due con la glassa, e quelli lì cos’erano, bignè?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Eccolo!” disse una voce nell’auricolare di Clint, leggermente distorta da una interferenza. “È nell’area principale, da Fancy Donuts,” ma Clint stava andando nella direzione opposta, ripercorrendo il tragitto ancora ben visibile che Rogers aveva lasciato tra la folla. Attraversò il corridoio da cui era uscito, oltrepassò la porta di servizio, calpestando le schegge di metallo sul pavimento in corrispondenza dei cardini, fino alla stazione. Riemerse in un corridoio vuoto, ma si sentivano delle voci in lontananza. Sentì l’odore dei barboni prima ancora di vederli. Si zittirono e lo fissarono: un muro di sguardi ostili e guardinghi.</p><p>“Scusate,” disse Clint. “Fate come se non ci fossi,” e stava per andarsene quando lo vide – il rapido scambio di sguardi, le espressioni nervose – e sentì la tensione crescere quando imboccò un corridoio invece di tirare dritto. E sentì che stavano cercando di decidere se intervenire – affrontarlo, fermarlo, bloccargli la strada – ma non si mossero. Un uomo di colore che indossava un cappotto verde pisello sbiadito si appoggiò al muro e gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, facendo rotolare lo stuzzicadenti tra le labbra. Due donne anziane sedute su scatoloni del latte lo guardarono male. Un vecchio sporco con una giacca militare era sdraiato su un pezzo di cartone vicino a un soldato più giovane, che era seduto contro il muro con le ginocchia al petto e la testa chinata, e una ragazza con le trecce bionde e vestita di rosa – Clint si fermò e tornò indietro.</p><p>“<em> Barnes </em> ,” sussurrò, e <em> maledizione </em> com’era veloce: fuori dalla sua portata prima che potesse allungare il braccio, anche se sfiorò con le dita la sua giacca, prima di chiudere il pugno intorno al nulla. “Cazzo,” borbottò Clint, e lo inseguì – ed era sicuro che l’avrebbe raggiunto, ne era <em> sicuro </em>: il Soldato d’Inverno non sarebbe riuscito a seminarlo nei corridoi e nei tunnel vuoti della stazione, e se fosse salito al piano di sopra, dov’erano le altre persone – e fece proprio così, entrando nella parte della stazione aperta al pubblico da una porta di servizio, ma la presenza della folla lo costrinse a rallentare immediatamente. Clint lo inseguì, guardandolo sgomitare e zigzagare tra la gente, e poi mettersi a correre, imboccando l’entrata della metropolitana: linee 4,5 e 6. Il Soldato d’Inverno saltò i tornelli – pensava di poter salire sulla carrozza come se niente fosse? – e Clint continuò a seguirlo, spingendo via la gente mentre correva giù per le scale fino al binario. La metro era appena passata, quindi il binario era relativamente vuoto. Il Soldato d’Inverno stava camminando sul binario, a testa bassa, con le mani nelle tasche.</p><p>Clint lo seguì, guardandosi intorno, soppesando le sue opzioni. Era armato, ma era circondato da civili, e doveva dare per scontato che anche il Soldato d’Inverno lo fosse, anche se non aveva ancora tirato fuori un’arma. Quindi rallentò il passo, alzando il mento e allargando le braccia, a mani vuote; il Soldato d’Inverno non lo stava guardando direttamente, ma Clint sapeva che non aveva importanza: era un agente eccezionale, quanto Natasha. Come si aspettava, lui rallentò, poi si fermò alla fine del binario. Il Soldato d’Inverno si voltò a guardarlo.</p><p>Si era tagliato i capelli, ma i suoi occhi erano perfettamente riconoscibili: di un blu metallico, circondati da occhiaie così scure da sembrare lividi.</p><p>Clint continuò ad avanzare, alzando le braccia un po’ più in alto. “Sergente Barnes! Voglio solo parlare!”</p><p>Non si aspettava di ottenere una risposta dal Soldato d’Inverno, e si stupì quando lui parlò. “Non abbiamo niente da dirci!” gridò.</p><p>“Può fare una scelta diversa, signore,” disse Clint, avvicinandosi. “Può cambiare posizione. Vogliono farle credere di essere con le spalle al muro, ma non è così. Ci sono delle alternative. Il Capitano Rogers ha degli amici che –“</p><p>Il Soldato d’Inverno alzò una mano guantata di nero, e Clint si fermò, assecondandolo: <em> non un altro passo. </em></p><p>“C’è più di un modo di uscirne,” disse Clint seriamente.</p><p>Il Soldato d’Inverno lo fissò. Ora che era vicino, Clint riusciva a vedere la tristezza che segnava il suo viso, fuori posto; lo faceva sembrare più vecchio. James Barnes sembrava sciupato; consumato. “<em> Più </em> di uno?” ripeté, come se volesse ridere ma non ci trovasse nulla di divertente. “Mi basterebbe trovarne anche <em> uno </em>solo,” e Clint sentì la terra tremare e seppe che cosa stava per fare Barnes ancor prima che si muovesse. Si gettò verso di lui, sperando di riuscire ad afferrarlo o placcarlo, ma Barnes era più veloce di lui – e Clint non poté fare altro se non guardarlo buttarsi davanti alla carrozza in arrivo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> CAPITOLO QUATTRO </em>
</p><p>“Cristo, Natasha,” disse Clint, ansimando, al telefono. “Penso di averlo ucciso. Si è buttato davanti al treno –“</p><p>“Ho bisogno di te,” disse Natasha. “Vieni subito, a –“</p><p>“Hai sentito cosa ho detto?” la interruppe Clint.</p><p>“Ti ho sentito. Non l’hai ucciso; senza offesa,” disse Natasha, con tatto. “Il Soldato d’Inverno non è nato ieri.”</p><p>“Non è il Soldato d’Inverno,” disse Clint. “È Barnes – l’ho visto. È James Barnes.”</p><p>“Lo so. Sono cambiate le carte in tavola; è proprio cambiato il gioco. Sbrigati: devo raccontarti un sacco di cose – dopo.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Stai bene?” disse Pepper quando Steve tornò alla Stark Tower, e Steve era talmente agitato che per poco non le raccontò tutto: il sapore di Bucky sulle labbra, il dolore fisico che aveva provato ad andarsene, l’impressione di poter sentire fisicamente la distanza che li separava, anche adesso, e doveva allontanarsi in fretta, prima di farlo, prima di –</p><p>“Certo. Ho preso dei pasticcini,” disse Steve. “Quei bignè sembrano molto buoni.”</p><p>Pepper lo guardò diffidente. “Sei sicuro? Perché volevo chiederti se – lascia perdere.”</p><p>“Sto bene,” la rassicurò Steve. “Davvero. Cosa posso fare per te?”</p><p>“Beh – non è di <em> fondamentale </em>importanza,” disse Pepper, “per cui non farti scrupoli a rifiutare, ma ho organizzato una piccolo ricevimento stasera. È per Engeneer Africa: costruiscono strade, sviluppano infrastrutture. Non dovresti rimanere a lungo – “</p><p>Tony l’aveva raggiunta. “Dovrai vestirti da pinguino,” commentò. “O metterti uno smoking, se preferisci.”</p><p>“ – ma ovviamente sarebbe meraviglioso averti come – “ Pepper lanciò un’occhiataccia a Tony, “ – mio ospite.”</p><p>“Ehm– certo, ne sarei felice,” Steve rispose, e fu così che si ritrovò con un bicchiere di champagne in mano a un evento pieno di politici, celebrità ed esponenti dell’alta società. E forse era perché aveva appena baciato Bucky Barnes per la prima volta dopo settant’anni, o forse era perché i vestiti eleganti non era cambiati poi così tanto rispetto al resto dell’abbigliamento, ma Steve si sentì trasportato indietro nel tempo: aveva partecipato a molti eventi come questo durante la guerra, spesso come ospite di qualche senatore o membro del Congresso. C’erano stati più uomini in divisa, ovviamente, ma ebbe l’impressione che da un momento all’altro si sarebbe voltato e avrebbe visto Peggy, bellissima e vestita di rosso, oppure –</p><p>“Altro champagne, Cap?” chiese Howard, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla in un gesto paterno e facendo un cenno al barman.</p><p>Tony. Era Tony, ovviamente.</p><p>Steve scosse la testa e coprì il bicchiere con la mano. “E’ un sacrilegio dire che non mi ha mai fatto impazzire?”</p><p>“Preferisci del whisky?” e qualcosa nell’espressione di Steve lo fece ridere, e Tony disse, “Vieni con me, <em>mon</em> <em>capitaine</em>,” e Steve continuava a vedere suo padre in lui: il sorriso sardonico di Howard, il suo sguardo divertito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“La fondue è solo pane e formaggio, amico mio” aveva detto Howard fermamente, e Steve era sempre stato convinto che Howard sapesse più di quanto desse a vedere del casino che era stata la situazione tra lui, Peggy e Bucky. Si era sempre chiesto se Peggy si fosse confidata con Howard: era il tipo di uomo che sembrava ispirare certe confidenze. Un uomo di mondo.</p><p>Sapeva che Bucky non gli avrebbe raccontato niente: Bucky non si fidava di nessuno.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ho della roba <em> buonissima </em> che devi assolutamente assaggiare,” disse Tony, portandosi dietro Steve. “Era di mio padre, in realtà – gli piaceva tanto che l’ha comprata a pacchi. Un Macallan del ’64, aveva cinquant’anni già allora,” e il complesso musicale nell’angolo stava suonando dei pezzi che Steve conosceva per davvero – <em> A Fine Romance. Embraceable You. I Can’t Give You Anything But Love, Baby. </em>Con gli occhi chiusi riusciva a immaginare che Bucky lo stesse aspettando al bar, con la cravatta allentata, una sigaretta tra le labbra, tamburellando le dita impazientemente, fuori tempo, mentre aspettava che gli portassero da bere. I colori dei suoi ricordi erano vividi, molto più accesi del filtro color seppia attraverso il quale vedeva il mondo di adesso.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Era stato il loro segreto, da sempre. Era stato solo un gioco all’inizio, e la verità era che Steve non ci aveva dato molto peso fino al giorno in cui Bucky non lo aveva trasformato in qualcosa di serio, afferrando Steve per la nuca e baciandolo sulla bocca. Steve era rimasto scioccato, veramente scioccato, perché non c’era niente di male a giocare, ma tutti sapevano che gli uomini non si baciavano a meno che non fossero finocchi. E Bucky doveva essersene accorto, perché si era allontanato di scatto, rosso in volto, e aveva fatto una smorfia imbarazzata – e la cosa peggiore era che sembrava avere <em>paura</em> di lui. Bucky lo stava guardando, stava guardando <em>lui</em>, Steve, come se Steve fosse capace di <em>fargli</em> <em>del</em> <em>male</em> – ed era talmente assurdo, talmente impossibile, che Steve non era riuscito a fare altro che fissarlo.</p><p>“Stavo scherzando,” disse Bucky, e c’era una nuova nota nella sua voce, una nota di cattiveria, “volevo vedere se ci saresti cascato, e ci sei cascato <em> eccome </em>, come uno scemo –” e l’aveva spinto via in modo non del tutto amichevole.</p><p>Steve si era limitato a fissarlo, a bocca aperta, come un idiota – prima il bacio (il suo primo) e poi <em> questo </em> – ma la verità era che conosceva Bucky meglio di chiunque altro, conosceva Bucky da tutta la vita, e riusciva a vedere chiaramente il sudore sulla sua fronte, il terrore gelido nel suo sguardo. “Buck, va tutto bene,” era riuscito a dirgli; anche se non era sicuro che fosse vero, in realtà...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Magari dopo,” disse Tony a un tizio che aveva cercato di intercettarli mentre si avvicinavano al bar; Steve lo notò appena.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...e neanche Bucky ne sembrava tanto sicuro, continuava a scuotere la testa con forza, sulla difensiva. “Era uno scherzo, ok?” disse Bucky, e la sua voce era così tesa che era a un passo da rompersi. “Che stupido, era un cazzo di scher -” ed erano quasi venuti alle mani, perché Bucky era così fuori di sé che Steve era stato costretto a mettergli le mani addosso, stringendo tra le dita la maglietta di Bucky con tanta forza che la stoffa lisa si era strappata quando Bucky aveva provato a sottrarsi alla presa, e per un terribile istante Steve era stato assolutamente convinto che Bucky gli avrebbe dato un sacco di botte: <em> sei tu che sei frocio, sei </em> tu <em> , lasciami andare, non </em> provare <em> a toccarmi. </em>Ma il pugno di Bucky si era arrestato a mezz’aria, tremante, e la sua maschera era scivolata via, e Steve non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse davvero un finocchio, ma non era riuscito a sopportare di vedere Bucky soffrire così.</p><p>“Non preoccuparti. <em> Buck </em>, va tutto –” ma le parole non erano servite a niente, e quindi Steve l’aveva afferrato e l’aveva baciato, in modo maldestro e inesperto, e aveva continuato a baciarlo fino a che Bucky non si era sciolto e aveva finalmente ricambiato la stretta. Steve aveva imparato la forma delle labbra di Bucky, la sensazione dei graffi della sua barba sulle guance, il sapore della sua lingua. Amava Bucky Barnes più di chiunque altro al mondo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“...a-ha! Sapevo che era qui da qualche parte,” disse Tony, raddrizzandosi con in mano una bottiglia impolverata e due spessi bicchieri di cristallo e appoggiandoli sul tavolo di legno lucido. “Nessuno ha pensato di rubarla, perché sono tutti degli ignoranti,” disse. “Ma questa è roba buona. Ha più anni di te. Vuoi assaggiare? – niente ghiaccio, il ghiaccio sarebbe un sacrilegio.”</p><p>“Ehm– sì. Se insisti,” disse Steve, e si arrese. Bevve un sorso del liquido ambrato e lo assaporò a fondo prima di deglutire. Gli girò la testa. Sapeva di un sogno. Sapeva di sesso. Sapeva di –</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Non ne parlavano volentieri; non ne parlavano mai. La cosa che si avvicinava di più a una conversazione a riguardo era quando dopo, a volte, Bucky gli sussurrava all’orecchio, “<em> Se trovi una ragazza, dimmelo. Un giorno una ragazza ti vedrà per quello che sei e ti farà la corte, vedrai,” </em> e Steve si arrabbiava tutte le volte che Bucky lo diceva, perché nessuna ragazza l’avrebbe mai voluto e non aveva bisogno della sua <em> pietà </em>, e soprattutto perché aveva dato per scontato che Bucky non volesse rinunciare ad altre possibilità: era Bucky che aveva sempre attratto le ragazze, dopotutto.</p><p>Capì solo più tardi, quando incontrò Peggy, che Bucky (e come aveva mai potuto dubitarne) stava cercando di essere gentile. Peggy l’aveva guardato come nessun’altra donna aveva mai fatto prima, e lui ne era stato sorpreso e compiaciuto. Bucky l’aveva capito, e gli aveva sorriso, e gli aveva messo la sua razione di preservativi nella tasca della giacca, non che avesse mai avuto occasione di usarli. E poi Bucky si era allontanato da lui; si era immerso come un sottomarino.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“...vero, Rogers?” stava dicendo Tony, e a un certo punto Steve doveva aver chiuso gli occhi.</p><p>Li riaprì e disse “Scusa, non ho sentito la domanda. Me lo stavo gustando. È incredibile.”</p><p>Tony lo stava guardando con un’espressione strana. “Ma non ti fa effetto.”</p><p>“No, ma mi piace comunque il sapore.” Steve bevve un altro sorso e sussultò, chiudendo gli occhi. “Ha il sapore di un ricordo.”</p><p>“Un bel ricordo?” mormorò Tony. Steve non rispose.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Riuscì finalmente a trovare Bucky in un rifugio italiano, entrò nella sua stanza dopo il coprifuoco, chiuse a chiave la porta e si infilò sotto le coperte insieme a lui prima che Bucky avesse il tempo di protestare. Bucky lo guardò con aria di sfida, ma dopo un momento si arrese e tornò a sdraiarsi, lasciando che Steve gli salisse sopra. Steve l’aveva divorato come se stesse morendo di fame; e in effetti, era così che si sentiva.</p><p>Dopo, ebbero la conversazione più lunga a riguardo.</p><p>“Cosa stai facendo? Perché mi stai facendo questo?” gli aveva chiesto Steve.</p><p>“Perché ti amo,” aveva risposto Bucky in un sussurro micidiale. “Idiota che non sei altro.”</p><p>“Ma,” aveva protestato Steve.</p><p>“Non fare lo scemo,” gli aveva detto Bucky, abbracciandolo, mentre Steve sentiva il suo sperma seccarglisi addosso. “Potreste avere dei <em> bambini </em>insieme,” e Steve aveva sussultato come se Bucky l’avesse colpito con un pugno. Non aveva mai pensato ad avere dei bambini, ma Bucky lo conosceva meglio di quanto lui conoscesse sé stesso, e sicuramente, in un mondo perfetto, gli sarebbe piaciuto avere dei figli. Cristo, che male.</p><p>“Sì, ma,” aveva detto Steve, disperato, cercando di trovare le parole giuste, “se tu fossi una ragazza e ci fossimo sposati quando eravamo ancora in America, non avrei mai –”  </p><p>“Ma non lo sono,” aveva detto Bucky candidamente. “E non mi hai sposato.” Si districò dall’abbraccio di Steve, scese dal letto, e si accese una sigaretta, avvicinandosi nudo alla finestra, illuminato dalla luce della luna. “Non ne voglio più parlare,” aveva detto Bucky dopo un po’. “È così che dev’essere,” e forse Steve aveva fatto male a pensare che Bucky non si fosse confidato con nessuno, perché al suo ritorno Peggy l’aveva guardato con tanta compassione, e poi quando Bucky era morto, Peggy aveva –</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Capitano Rogers? Jane West, del New York Times, ci ha presentati il Sindaco –” e Steve si ricompose prima di alzare lo sguardo; forse aveva gli occhi lucidi, ma non stava piangendo, quindi andava tutto bene. Stava bene.</p><p>“Non ora,” disse Tony in tono deciso, agitando la mano come a scacciare una mosca. “Scusi. Conversazione privata,” e la donna esitò, poi sorrise e si allontanò. “Non stai bene,” gli disse Tony. Non era una domanda. “Neanche lontanamente.”</p><p>“No – è che – no.”</p><p>“Va bene,” disse Tony. “Vieni, andiamo via,” e dopo averci pensato un secondo afferrò la bottiglia con una mano, e il braccio di Steve con l’altra. “Andiamo a bere da un’altra parte.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Devi capire che è una questione di curiosità innata,” disse Stark più tardi, spaparanzato sul divano, “sei proprio <em> sicuro </em> di non poterti ubriacare? Certo, il tuo metabolismo è accelerato, ma se ti <em> impegnassi </em> , se ti bevessi una <em> bottiglia </em>, non potresti –"</p><p>“Quando Bucky è morto –” Steve si fermò; gli sembrava un sacrilegio dirlo ad alta voce. “Mi sono scolato una bottiglia intera,” concluse goffamente, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul bicchiere. “Non ha –” scosse la testa. “Non fa differenza,” aggiunse, sorridendo debolmente.</p><p>“Immagino di no,” sospirò Tony. “Quante risate ci saremmo fatti in riabilitazione, però,” e Steve scoppiò a ridere.</p><p>“Ai miei tempi non si andava in riabilitazione,” disse Steve, accasciandosi sul divano e appoggiando il bicchiere sulla pancia. “Si diventava alcolizzati in silenzio,” e l’espressione che passò sul viso di Tony gli fece sospettare che Howard – era successo anche ad Howard? Steve diede un colpetto alla coscia di Tony con un piede avvolto in un calzettone. “Tony, tuo padre sarebbe stato molto orgoglioso di te. Sarebbe stato felicissimo, avrebbe gridato il tuo successo ai quattro venti.” Tony fece un sorriso forzato. “No, davvero,” insistette Steve. “Sarebbe stato imbarazzante. <em> Guardate mio figlio, mio figlio è un genio, mio figlio è Iron Man – </em> sai cosa? Sarebbe stato insopportabile,” concluse Steve, accigliandosi. “Sono contento di essermela scampata.”</p><p>Tony scoppiò a ridere con sincerità. “Va bene,” disse, mettendosi goffamente a sedere: era già al secondo bicchiere, “lo so che hai detto che ti sei scolato una bottiglia quando –” Non riuscì a pronunciare il nome di Bucky. “- quando il tuo amico, quando morì, ma non poteva essere roba buona come <em> questa </em>.” Agitò la bottiglia di whiskey, poi si allungò a riempire il bicchiere di Steve quasi fino all’orlo. “Questo sì che è un super-siero. Questa roba costa più della maggior parte delle macchine che hai guidato.”</p><p>Steve scosse la testa, dubbioso. “Non lo so, Tony,” rispose lentamente. “Alcune di quelle macchine costavano un paio di centinaia di dollari,” e non riuscì a trattenersi, cominciò a ridere ancor prima che Tony si rendesse conto che lo stava prendendo in giro.</p><p>“Gesù, sei bravo a farmi sentire uno scemo, davvero,” disse Tony.</p><p>“Oh, mi diverto con poco,” disse Steve, lasciando cadere la testa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>E a dire il vero si sentiva un po’ – non ubriaco, esattamente, ma a suo agio, piacevolmente brillo e poi Clint entrò con – e tutte le sensazioni positive evaporarono. Era molto bella, a dire il vero, con un vestito blu zaffiro e le scarpe col tacco, a braccetto con Clint. Steve si raddrizzò e iniziò a mettersi le scarpe con movimenti impacciati.</p><p>“Beh, guarda chi c’è,” disse Tony, lanciando loro un’occhiata. “Come siete belli così in ghingheri.”</p><p>“Vi abbiamo cercati al piano di sotto,” disse Natasha rivolgendosi a Tony ma tenendo lo sguardo fisso su Steve. “Non sapevamo che la festa privata fosse qui su.”</p><p>“Stavo cercando di far sbronzare Capitan America senza che la notizia finisse in prima pagina sul <em> New York Times </em>,” disse Tony, stringendosi nelle spalle.</p><p>“E ci sei quasi riuscito,” disse Steve, riuscendo ad alzarsi in piedi. “Infatti penso che andrò a dormire.”</p><p>Tony non si alzò, si limitò a incastrare un braccio dietro la testa; la sua camicia era stropicciata. “Ahia. Mi stai scaricando?”</p><p>Natasha fece un sorriso feroce. “Siamo appena arrivati,” disse.</p><p>Si chiese se contasse sulla sua educazione; non gli andava di essere educato. “Lo so,” disse Steve. “Ma è tardi.” Guardò Tony e disse, “Porgi le mie scuse a Pepper. È stata una bella festa. Buonanotte a tutti,” ma quando si voltò verso la porta, Natasha lo seguì. Non sapeva perché avesse pensato che si sarebbe arresa; Natasha non si arrendeva mai.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve non si voltò, continuò a camminare – giù per due piani di scale, verso la sua stanza. Il tulle della sottogonna le strusciava rumorosamente contro le gambe mentre lo seguiva, ed era sicura che lui la sentisse, ma non si fermò.</p><p>“Potevi dirmelo,” gli disse, e a quel punto lui si fermò di botto.</p><p>“Ah, questa sì che è <em> bella </em>,” disse Steve, voltandosi, e Natasha vide che la sua espressione era ferita. “Senti chi parla.”</p><p>Pensava che sarebbe riuscita a mantenere la calma, ma si rese conto che non era così. “Avevi intenzione di salutare prima di <em> andartene </em>o no?”</p><p>“- non dovresti essere in <em> Europa </em>?” rispose Steve con rabbia, senza rispondere alla domanda. “Mi ricordo benissimo che –”</p><p>“Avevi intenzione di <em> dirlo </em> a qualcuno?” lo accusò. “O volevi semplicemente <em> svanire </em>nel –”</p><p>La pelle chiara di Steve si stava riempendo di chiazze. “Pensi che sapessi come mettermi in contatto con te? Non mi pare che tu mi abbia lasciato un numero di <em> telefono </em>o un –”</p><p>“A <em> Sam </em> l’hai detto?” ritorse Natasha, e l’espressione di Steve si contorse in una smorfia; si voltò e cominciò ad armeggiare con la serratura della porta. “E a <em> Tony?” </em> lo incalzò. “Non ti fai problemi a bere il suo whisky ma non –” e Steve aprì la porta con tanta forza che la mandò a sbattere contro il muro. Entrò e lei lo seguì immediatamente, alzando le mani e spingendo la porta per tenerla aperta quando lui cercò di richiuderla. Steve fece una smorfia di sorpresa; probabilmente pensava ancora che fosse inappropriato per una donna entrare da sola nella stanza di un uomo. Beh, che andasse a quel paese. “L’hai detto a <em> Clint </em> o a <em> Bruce </em> o a – ?”</p><p>“Beh, visto che mi hai messo sotto <em> sorveglianza </em> , saprai benissimo che non l’ho <em> fatto </em>!” e rimasero a fissarsi, ansimando, finché Natasha sospirò profondamente e si accasciò sul divano in un fruscio di seta. Si tolse i tacchi.</p><p>“Non è stata una mia idea,” gli disse. “Non è stata una mia idea, ok? Era già tutto in moto prima che –” e improvvisamente sentì la voce di Barnes nella sua testa: <em> non sono stato io, non potrei mai…. </em> “Merda,” sospirò, e appoggiò la schiena al cuscino. “Ti tengono sotto sorveglianza da un sacco,” disse a Steve. “Mi sono messa in mezzo solo perché pensavo che stesse cercando di <em> ucciderti </em>, cazzo.” Alzò il mento e lo sfidò silenziosamente a controbattere. “E non è una congettura assurda, Rogers.”</p><p>Steve non obiettò; non c’era più traccia di rabbia nel suo atteggiamento. “Hai ragione.” Si accasciò sul divano di fianco a lei, si tolse le scarpe, e allungò le gambe; Gesù, aveva un’aria stanchissima. “So che hai ragione,” disse, voltandosi a guardarla, “ma – Natasha, non lo farebbe <em> mai </em> ; non ne sarebbe <em> capace </em>. Nonostante tutto quello che gli hanno fatto, non ne sarebbe capace –”</p><p>Serrò i denti. “Non sei bravo a giudicare le persone, Rogers.”</p><p>“Sì, invece,” disse lui guardandola. “Sì che lo sono,” e lei distolse in fretta lo sguardo.</p><p>Le cadde lo sguardo sullo scudo; l’aveva appeso al muro come un addobbo. “Fai sul serio, te ne vai” disse dolcemente; non era una domanda.</p><p>Steve esitò, poi disse, “Sì,” e ricambiò il bacio quando lei posò le labbra sulle sue, lasciò che gli prendesse il volto tra le mani e lo tirasse verso di sé. Ed era strano, ma il suo desiderio era vivo in un modo molto diverso dall’ultima volta che si erano baciati: si stava risvegliando per Barnes, pensò. Ma c’era una scintilla in lui che non aveva mai sentito prima, e il bacio si infiammò. Lo sentì trattenere il respiro, ed ebbe la certezza che se l’avesse spinto all’indietro sul divano e gli avesse slacciato i pantaloni, lui l’avrebbe lasciata fare – perché se ne stava andando, e perché le cose tra loro sarebbero state più facili se avessero versato tutto quello che erano l’uno per l’altra in uno stampo più convenzionale. Le avrebbe permesso di prenderlo in mano; di toccarlo e cavalcarlo e ridurlo a un’altra delle sue conquiste. Ma non poteva – era troppo importante per lei.</p><p>Cambiò il bacio, smorzandolo, e gli permise di allontanarsi. La sua espressione era seria, dolce.</p><p>“Non posso chiederti di fidarti di me, ma,” disse, e rimase stupita quando Steve si mise a ridere. “<em> Cosa </em>?” disse.</p><p>“Non lo so: non sei la prima persona che me lo dice,” rispose Steve. “Non so perché.”</p><p>“Perché <em> non sei bravo a giudicare le persone </em>,” disse Natasha, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.</p><p>“Non è <em> vero </em>!” insistette Steve. “Sono bravissimo – ho scelto tutti i membri degli Howling Commandos. Ho scelto Sam. E –”</p><p>Natasha alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Vuoi il mio aiuto o no?”</p><p>“Volete,” disse Steve, con inaspettata sincerità. “Sono un noi, adesso,” e poi: “Aiutaci, per favore, Natasha. Per favore.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> CAPITOLO CINQUE </em>
</p><p>Non riuscì a prendere sonno quando Natasha se ne fu andata. Non gli aveva detto addio, e la cosa non lo sorprendeva: neanche lui sapeva come dirle addio, e lei era come lui, ma al contrario. Dentro, lui era alto un metro e un tappo e costantemente malaticcio, ma Natasha era alta un metro e un tappo e dentro era un <em> colosso </em>. Era rimasta stupita del fatto che Steve fosse riuscito a vederla per quello che era veramente, ma lui sapeva meglio di chiunque altro cosa significasse avere un dentro e un fuori che non corrispondevano. Si capivano, perché la gente si faceva sempre l’idea sbagliata di loro; era diventata un’amica inaspettata, quasi una sorella; un’anima gemella, stranamente.</p><p>Gli faceva male l’idea di perderla, ma era quella la cosa peggiore. Si era preparato ad altre perdite, e la sua perdita era la più dolorosa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Il giorno dopo scoprì di essersi sbagliato. Il piano era quello di portarsi dietro solo la bussola, le medagliette identificative e i vestiti che aveva addosso, ma poi, come la moglie di Lot, si era fermato a guardarsi indietro e aveva visto lo scudo riflesso nello specchio.</p><p>L’aveva appeso al muro come regalo per Tony – faceva parte dell’eredità di Howard – ma adesso non riusciva a sopportare l’idea di abbandonarlo. Quel pezzo di metallo era una parte di lui; era sopravvissuto alla morte di Bucky e a tutti quegli anni nel ghiaccio. Steve rimase paralizzato dall’indecisione. Non passava esattamente inosservato – avrebbe potuto mettere a repentaglio l’intera –</p><p>“<em> Maledizione </em>,” sospirò Steve, e si mise a frugare nell’armadio per trovare la custodia nera e rotonda che usava a volte per trasportare lo scudo; lo mise dentro, insieme all’uniforme. La custodia aveva una spessa tracolla imbottita, e Steve se la mise in spalla e scese a Grand Central.</p><p>Il posto era un circo, pieno zeppo di pendolari, e a Whole Bean c’era una fila chilometrica, anche se si muoveva piuttosto in fretta. La stazione era sempre affollata – anche alle 4 del mattino – ma questa era l’ora di punta mattutina. Era elettrizzante, e Steve si ritrovò a ondeggiare sul posto mentre faceva la coda: forse questo lo aiutava a capire Tony, pensò; forse Tony prendeva energia da questo posto. C’era gente in ogni angolo, sempre in movimento – un alveare. Anche se avessero chiamato altri agenti, pensò Steve selvaggiamente, avrebbero dovuto essere molto fortunati per riuscire a non perderlo tra la folla.</p><p>Sembrava di stare a Grand Central. Dio, Bucky gli mancava così tanto che gli facevano male i <em> denti </em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mossa furba, pensò Natasha. La trafila del caffè era una mossa furba: la ripetitività del gesto, la fila. Vide Steve avanzare nella coda, avvicinarsi al bancone, e chiunque avesse avuto bisogno di rassicurazioni avrebbe visto la stessa cosa: eccolo lì, a prendere un caffè. Lo sentiva anche lei, l’impulso di rilassarsi, anche se sapeva cosa stava succedendo – Barnes (perché <em> era </em> Barnes; questo era il piano di chi capiva la psicologia dell’attesa) aveva organizzato le ultime settimane come una sequenza temporale. Il cervello era programmato per fare delle stime – gli ci sarebbero voluti almeno sei minuti per arrivare in cima alla coda, ordinare, e pagare, quindi ci si poteva rilassare un po’, riposare gli occhi, scrivere il verbale: <em> SGR in coda a Whole Bean Coffee. </em>Ignorò l’impulso di guardare l’orologio – e anche se non aveva distolto lo sguardo, per poco non si perse l’attimo, perché successe tutto in una frazione di secondo e lui si mosse con incredibile grazia: semplicemente lasciò la fila e sparì dietro il bancone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sfrecciò nell’area riservata di Whole Bean e uscì dalla porta sul retro prima che qualcuno potesse fermarlo per obiettare, e si ritrovò nella zona di carico dei binari 105 e 106. E poi cominciò a correre come un matto, scendendo le scale di metallo in fondo ai binari facendo quattro scalini alla volta, e attraversando di corsa una serie di corridoi, perché c’erano otto piani e cinque porte tra lui e Bucky Barnes e il resto della sua vita. Steve le vedeva tutte nella sua testa, scritte a mano con inchiostro sbiadito sulle piantine del 1912, 1952 e 1971: LOCALE CONTATORI, STANZA TUBATURE, CAVEDIO, CAVEAU DEL TRASFORMATORE, SCALA D: NY BILTMORE HOTEL.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>L’Agente 68, Seburn, non si era ancora accorto che Steve era sparito. Natasha giudicò che dovesse aver diviso la stanza in sezioni nella sua testa e che stesse cercando il Soldato d’Inverno metodicamente, come gli era stato insegnato, perché pensava che Rogers fosse al sicuro. Lo vide riportare il focus d’attenzione su di sé e spostare lo sguardo sulla coda: probabilmente qualcuno gli stava parlando nell’auricolare. Ma lo spazio davanti al bancone era affollato; impossibile capire con un’occhiata se Rogers fosse lì o meno.</p><p>Si avvicinò, cercando di evitare di essere notata. “No, non lo vedo; ripeto, non lo vedo,” disse Seburn, e lei guardò l’orologio: 8:37, quattro minuti prima che arrivassero i rinforzi o chiudessero Grand Central – ma anche in questo caso, Barnes aveva scelto bene: chi diavolo si sarebbe preso la responsabilità di chiudere la Stazione di Grand Central? Non era stata chiusa neanche durante l’attacco dei Chitauri. Il loro protocollo era stato progettato per Washington – il Colle del Campidoglio e la National Mall avevano dei protocolli di sicurezza che venivano attivati un giorno sì e un giorno no dagli eventi del Triskelion, e sarebbe stato abbastanza facile adattarli a una stazione della metropolitana, per esempio, o ai Giardini Botanici. Ma Grand Central? Pensavano di fermare ogni singolo treno, ogni singola metropolitana, ogni singolo taxi, di sbarrare tutte le uscite, tutti i tunnel, tutti gli ascensori perché Steve Rogers voleva un po’ di tempo per sé? Per <em> qualcuno </em> sarebbe stato un incubo dal punto di vista politico, sempre che qualche pendolare infuriato non li facesse fuori prima.</p><p>“Lo vedete?” stava dicendo Seburn. “Non lo vedo. Dannazione,” e poi impallidì vedendo Natasha che si avvicinava, con fare professionale. “Agente Romanov,” disse, deglutendo.</p><p>“Non lo vedi?” chiese Natasha.</p><p>“No,” ammise Seburn. “È – se n’è andato. È sparito.”</p><p>“Del Soldato d’Inverno nessuna traccia?” insistette.</p><p>“No,” disse Seburn, in tono decisamente più convinto. “Di lui nessuna traccia, e nessun segno di lotta. Non penso che Cap sia in pericolo, signora; penso che abbia solo –“ Esitò, come se si fosse appena ricordato con chi stesse parlando. “Il Capitano Rogers non sembra gradire la nostra presenza,” disse con cautela, e sì, era un modo carino di esprimere il concetto. “L’ha già fatto in passato, quando si è accorto di noi – si è allontanato. Ma siamo sempre riusciti a – “ Seburn si interruppe, ascoltando attentamente le voci nell’auricolare. Scosse la testa. “Non l’abbiamo ancora trovato,” disse con voce tesa. “Cosa dovrei fare?”</p><p>“Chiama una squadra,” disse Natasha. “Non mi interessa se è andato a fare due passi,” disse, scandendo attentamente le parole, sperando che arrivassero chiaramente al microfono di Seburn; tutto questo sarebbe stato parte della sua testimonianza, dopo, ne era sicura. “Non è nostro prigioniero. Ma se fosse ferito – se il Soldato d’Inverno l’avesse attirato da qualche parte, o rapito – sarebbe un fallimento.” Guardò l’orologio. “Cominciate con questa stanza,” disse. “Voglio che cerchiate su tutti i binari e dietro tutte le porte che si collegano con questa stanza,” ed era un ordine abbastanza sensato da un punto di vista strategico da poter essere giustificato, dopo; sapeva che avrebbe dovuto farlo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve incontrò un ostacolo quando giunse alla penultima porta, che non voleva saperne di aprirsi. Era sicuro che Bucky avesse controllato tutto, ma qualcuno doveva essere passato dopo di lui e doveva aver richiuso la porta. Cercò di forzarla prima con le mani e poi con la spalla, e si accorse di quanta adrenalina avesse accumulato solo quando scardinò la porta con un calcio e l’attraversò, ansimante. Mancava così poco – ed eccola lì, la porta di metallo che diceva SCALA D, e Steve cominciò a salire e salire e salire.</p><p>Sul muro sporco delle scale c’era la scritta: NEW YORK BILTMORE HOTEL – ma il Biltmore non c’era più: era stato sventrato e sostituito da un banale grattacielo che si affacciava su Madison Avenue. Ma stava sopra quella che un tempo era stata la fermata della funicolare di Grand Central, e Steve spuntò in uno stretto tunnel, sporco ma molto bello, con un tetto a cupola di mattonelle Guastavino che ricordava l’architettura di Grand Central.</p><p>C’era solo una macchina lì – una vecchia berlina nera sgangherata con il bagagliaio aperto – e solo una persona, Bucky Barnes. Era appoggiato al parafango, con una calma familiare – una calma che Hydra aveva corrotto quando l’aveva trasformato nel Soldato d’Inverno, rendendola terrificante.</p><p>“Come va?” chiese Steve mentre si arrampicava nel bagagliaio vuoto della vecchia macchina.</p><p>“Si tira avanti,” disse Bucky, e chiuse Steve nell’oscurità.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> 08:45 SGR NESSUNA NOTIZIA </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 08:50 SGR NESSUNA NOTIZIA </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 08:55 SGR NESSUNA NOTIZIA </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 09:00 SGR NESSUNA NOTIZIA </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>La squadra lavorò bene, a dire il vero – riuscirono a seguire le tracce di Steve nel retro di Whole Bean, sui binari 105 e 106, su per le scale e dentro due corridoi, prima che fosse troppo tardi. “Ne abbiamo perso le tracce,” disse Seburn, facendosi coraggio.</p><p>Natasha inclinò la testa, guardandolo. “Riformula,” disse.</p><p>Seburn ci pensò su; non era uno sciocco. “Sappiamo che il Capitano Rogers era vivo e ha lasciato la zona di sua volontà,” disse.</p><p>“Molto meglio,” disse Natasha.</p><p>“Potremmo usare i cani poliziotto,” suggerì Seburn, poi si accigliò. “Voglio dire – se lei –“</p><p>Iniziò a sembrarle tutto un po’ fascista. Uno dei nuovi agenti – 55, Natasha si segnò il numero – annunciò che era riuscita a triangolare i treni e le uscite più vicini e aveva mandato una squadra a coprirli, ed era esattamente quello che Natasha stava cercando di evitare, ma bisognava riconoscerle il merito. “Ottimo lavoro,” le disse.</p><p>Clint arrivò mentre era al telefono con il Direttore Cooper. “Rogers è sparito,” disse a Cooper; guardò Clint negli occhi e si scambiarono uno sguardo. “Ci è sfuggito nell’ora di punta. È probabile che sia solo andato a farsi un giro, ma è anche possibile che il Soldato d’Inverno l’abbia attirato da qualche –“</p><p>“No, non credo,” la interruppe Cooper, e Natasha si morse il labbro. “Abbiamo ricevuto una soffiata: il Soldato d’Inverno è stato avvistato ad Arkhangelsk – il che vuole probabilmente dire che sta andando verso nord. Novaja Zemlja,” disse, e poi aggiunse: “C’erano delle basi sovietiche lassù, centri di ricerca top secret; probabilmente è il suo quartier generale.”</p><p>Natasha alzò un sopracciglio, guardando Clint, che le restituì un ampio sorriso. “Non mi dica,” disse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> CAPITOLO SEI </em>
</p><p>Viaggiarono a lungo – prima nel traffico, e Steve fu costretto a tenersi alle pareti del bagagliaio, e poi a velocità costante. Accartocciato com’era, fu un incubo trovare una posizione anche solo lontanamente comoda, ma si concentrò sul suo respiro e lasciò vagare i pensieri: era strano non sapere dove stessero andando, e ancora più strano che non gli importasse. Alla fine, le ruote della macchina lasciarono la strada battuta e incontrarono prima uno sterrato e poi della ghiaia. Si fermarono, e Steve sentì la portiera che sbatteva, poi un rumore metallico: la saracinesca di un garage, pensò un attimo dopo, che si richiudeva.</p><p>Il bagagliaio si aprì e Bucky lo guardò con aria preoccupata. “Tutto bene?” chiese, offrendogli la mano.</p><p>Steve la prese e accettò l’aiuto di Bucky per uscire dal bagagliaio. “Come no,” disse, grugnendo e stirandosi la schiena. “È stato divertente, facciamolo ancora.” Il garage aveva tre vani ed era illuminato da lunghi lampadari fluorescenti – una stazione di servizio di campagna, pensò Steve. C’era un tavolo da lavoro da una parte e degli attrezzi appesi al muro. Un furgoncino bianco e polveroso era posteggiato davanti a loro, ma il terzo vano era vuoto. Una finestra incrostata lasciava intravedere degli alberi.</p><p>“Dove siamo?” chiese Steve.</p><p>“In Pennsylvania,” rispose Bucky. “Non ci fermiamo, ma dobbiamo fare una sosta. È sicuro qui – isolato, niente videosorveglianza,” e Steve si sentì inondare da un moto di sollievo e spossatezza; lui e Bucky erano finalmente da <em> soli </em> , senza una <em> missione </em> , senza dover rendere conto a <em> nessuno </em> , senza che qualcuno stesse cercando di <em> ucciderli </em> – e Steve incurvò le spalle e si sporse in avanti fino ad appoggiare la fronte sulla spalla di Bucky, e Bucky gli strinse la nuca con la mano. Avrebbe potuto dormire per un anno <em> intero </em>.</p><p>“Ok,” mormorò Steve, facendo un respiro profondo e riconoscendo l’odore familiare di Bucky: 1943, Brooklyn, casa. “Dimmi tutto.”</p><p>Bucky lo circondò con un braccio e si abbracciarono, stretto stretto. Ma la voce di Bucky, quando parlò, sembrava abbastanza stabile. “Dobbiamo cambiarci. E cambiare macchina. E mangiare. E questi,” Bucky intrecciò le dita nei capelli di Steve, passandole tra le ciocche e tirando gentilmente.</p><p>“Vuoi che mi rasi i capelli?” chiese Steve, alzando la testa dalla spalla di Bucky.</p><p>“No, ma dobbiamo tingerli. Il biondo da troppo nell’occhio,” disse Bucky in tono amaro. Toccò il viso di Steve e disse, “E dovresti farti crescere la barba, forse.”</p><p>“Sì. Tutto quello che vuoi,” disse Steve, ma Bucky arretrò di scatto quando Steve fece per baciarlo, alzando la mano di metallo tra loro.</p><p>“Non posso,” disse Bucky. “Abbiamo ancora tanta strada da fare, e non ce la faccio. Sto i piedi per la pratica al momento,” disse, distogliendo lo sguardo, e porse a Steve un sacchetto di carta. “Mangia qualcosa,” disse.</p><p>Mangiarono dei panini e una Coca Cola, poi Bucky portò Steve nel piccolo bagno del garage perché si cambiasse e lo aiutò a tingersi i capelli di un castano anonimo, usando una scatola di poltiglia maleodorante. Poi lo fece spogliare e mise tutti i suoi vestiti in un sacchetto nero, porgendogli una pila di vestiti da lavoro: pantaloni da lavoro, una giacca di stoffa pesante, un paio di anfibi consumati. Poi Bucky tirò fuori dalla tasca della giacca un paio di occhiali dalla montatura dorata e li porse a Steve, che li rigirò tra le mani prima di metterseli sul naso. Aveva visto degli ufficiali a Washington portare degli occhiali simili – e fu in quel momento che capì il personaggio che Bucky aveva creato per lui: un ex-militare che faceva qualche lavoro manuale, forse un ingegnere o un operaio. Bucky fece un passo indietro, giudicando il proprio operato, e annuì, soddisfatto. “Stai bene,” disse. “Sei abbastanza anonimo da poter essere chiunque.”</p><p>Aveva portato un altro paio di vestiti da lavoro per sé, e cominciò a cambiarsi, togliendosi la giacca nera e le scarpe da ginnastica – Steve immaginava che avrebbero usato il furgoncino adesso – e togliendosi la maglietta – e improvvisamente Steve si sentì mancare il fiato, come se gli avessero dato un pugno nello stomaco, e gli si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime alla vista delle cicatrici che coprivano la spalla di Bucky come una ragnatela, della carne bruciata in corrispondenza del metallo, degli innesti di pelle. Avevano mutilato il bell’involucro del corpo di Bucky – e improvvisamente fu il 1934, in Italia, e stava piovendo, e c’erano feriti dappertutto, gementi sulle barelle senza braccia e gambe – ma questo era Bucky. Il <em> suo </em> Bucky.</p><p>“Cosa c’è?” Bucky alzò lo sguardo. “Steve?” e poi tirò giù la maglietta e mormorò, “Scusa, mi ero dimenticato che non avevi ancora visto –”</p><p>“Non <em> provare </em> a scusarti,” disse Steve, in tono selvaggio e carico di emozione. “Sono <em> io </em> che dovrei scusarmi. Il <em> resto del mondo </em> dovrebbe scusarsi. Non <em> tu </em> ,” e poi, sentendosi affranto e furibondo: “Anzi, ritiro tutto, <em> dovresti </em> scusarti. Ma non per questo. Sai perché,” e Bucky lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro, Bucky lo conosceva da tutta la vita.</p><p>Bucky fece di sì con la testa. “Sì,” disse, e si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Lo so.”</p><p>“Bene. <em> Bene </em> . Perché è stato un errore. Non ne dobbiamo parlare, perché non è solo acqua passata, il fiume <em> intero </em> è scomparso, insieme al resto del mondo – ma noi eravamo – beh lo <em> sai </em> cosa eravamo.”</p><p>“Sposati,” disse Bucky senza giri di parole, e Steve si immobilizzò.</p><p>“Sì,” disse.</p><p>“Sì, beh,” disse Bucky. “Stavo cercando di fare il gentiluomo. Ma ho smesso.” Sospirò e aggiunse, “Anche se gliel’ho detto, sai. A Peggy.”</p><p>Steve aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Cosa le hai detto?”</p><p>“Che ti avrei portato via,” rispose Bucky. “Che ho bisogno di te più di lei. È sempre stato così,” disse Bucky, e si infilò un paio di guanti con forza. “Le piacevi molto, certo, ma aveva bisogno di te quanto di un colpo in testa. Guardala – senza di te per tutto questo tempo e guarda quante cose ha fatto,” e Steve rise e si coprì gli occhi con le mani. “È la verità!” protestò Bucky. “<em> La sacrosanta verità </em>, cazzo; quella donna ha novantotto anni ed è più in forma di me e te messi insieme.”</p><p>“Che adulatore,” disse Steve. “Sdolcinato.”</p><p>“Dico solo le cose come stanno,” disse Bucky, e gettò le buste di plastica con i loro vestiti nel retro del furgoncino prima che Steve caricasse lo scudo. “Controlla la macchina, assicurati che sia pulita,” lo istruì Bucky, guardandosi intorno.</p><p>“La lasciamo qui?” chiese Steve.</p><p>“È loro,” disse Bucky distrattamente. “Il furgoncino è nostro,” e poi: “Mi sembra tutto in ordine, no? Dovremmo dargli fuoco per sicurezza?”</p><p>Steve lo guardò. “No,” disse.</p><p>“Sono assicurati,” gli fece notare Bucky. “Probabilmente gli faremmo un favore.”</p><p>“Sali in macchina,” disse Steve.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ehi, stai andando dalla parte sbagliata,” disse Steve.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Torniamo a New York?”</p><p>“Vuoi diventare un tifoso dei Cubs?”</p><p>“No,” disse Steve.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Voglio un cane,” gli disse Steve. “Grosso. Forse due cani.”</p><p>“Non siamo neanche arrivati,” obiettò Bucky.</p><p>“Posso accontentarmi di due cani,” disse Steve.</p><p>“Cristo Santo.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bucky li riportò a New York facendo il giro lungo, attraversando il Jersey e raggiungendo Staten Island percorrendo strade e ponti che non esistevano quando erano bambini. C’erano dei lavori – era Brooklyn, c’erano sempre dei lavori – e il traffico era stato ridotto a una corsia, quindi era già buio quando Bucky imboccò Ocean Parkway. Steve guardò fuori dal parabrezza: non riconosceva il quartiere – Ocean Parkway non era molto più a sud?</p><p>“Dove siamo?” chiese a Bucky.</p><p>“Coney Island Avenue,” rispose Bucky, svoltando.</p><p>“No,” ribatté Steve. “Non può essere. Coney Island è a chilometri da qui.”</p><p>“Sì, il lato nord,” disse Bucky, staccando la mano dal volante per fare un gesto esplicativo con le dita. “McDonald Avenue, Ocean Parkway, Coney Island Avenue, scendono tutte parallelamente fino a Neptune Avenue, e poi al mare. Dall’<em> altra parte </em> del parco.”</p><p>“Non riesco a immaginarmelo,” disse Steve, aggrottando le sopracciglia.</p><p>“Hai tutta la vita per farlo,” disse Bucky.</p><p>Questo lato di Coney Island Avenue era commerciale – una serie di magazzini di mattoni di due o tre piani, industriali: un deposito di tubature, una compagnia di mattonelle, un carrozziere, un paio di negozi che installavano allarmi per macchine. La strada era vuota, perché tutti i negozi erano chiusi, con la saracinesca di metallo abbassata davanti alle vetrine, le porte dei garage chiuse con il lucchetto e con sopra scritto DIVIETO DI SOSTA e ENTRO ED ESCO A TUTTE LE ORE. Bucky rallentò, poi pigiò un bottone sul parasole, e la saracinesca di un garage iniziò ad alzarsi. Bucky entrò nel vialetto, e Steve si sporse in avanti per guardare il cartello giallo acceso sopra la sua testa: CONEY ISLAND DESIGN AND CONSTRUCTION. Le luci si accesero automaticamente, e Bucky entrò lentamente – questo garage era completamente diverso da quello che avevano appena lasciato.</p><p>Era chiaramente un negozio in attività, ed era pieno di roba: arnesi, materiale edile, cartongesso, sacchi di cemento, una postazione da saldatore. Il retro del garage era un laboratorio: Steve vide una carriola, dei cavalletti per segare la legna. Da un lato c’era un un bancone di legno ruvido con delle penne e un telefono e un registro delle fatture e una calcolatrice. Steve scese dal furgoncino per fare un giro del garage mentre la saracinesca si richiudeva dietro di lui; si voltò e vide che c’era una porta più piccola che dava sulla strada, mentre le altre porte dentro il garage portavano all’interno del palazzo.</p><p>Sentì l’eco della portiera che sbatteva, e poi Bucky fece il giro del cofano, guardando Steve con espressione circospetta. “Ti faccio fare il tour completo domani,” disse. “Al momento ho voglia di una pizza. Ci sono dei posti buoni qui intorno – una rosticceria e una pizzeria all’angolo, un indiano. Gli hipster non ci hanno ancora trovati, anche se stanno arrivando – ci sono tutti questi nuovi ristoranti chic vicino a Cortelyou. Un posto che fa solo muffin – assurdo.” Bucky si avvicinò al tavolo e allungò la mano verso il telefono, che, per la gioia di Steve, era nero e aveva una rotella per comporre i numeri – e, voltandosi a guardare il muro, digitò un numero; Steve vide che la parete dietro il tavolo era piena di numeri scritti a matita.</p><p>“Sì, Nicky’s,” disse Bucky, “Volevo ordinare una pizza grande,” e Steve appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e disse, “Bene: e <em> tu </em> cosa mangi?” e Bucky alzò gli occhi al cielo e disse, “…e avete delle salsicce? Mi dia una porzione di salsicce.” Steve fece un gesto con la mano: ancora. “E una di polpette,” disse Bucky.</p><p>“E qualcosa di verde,” suggerì Steve.</p><p>“E che tipo di verdure –” Bucky appoggiò la cornetta sulla spalla e sussurrò, “È una pizzeria, cazzo, non Delmonico – come?” Si fermò ad ascoltare per un momento e disse, “Spinaci o broccoli?”</p><p>“Spinaci,” disse Steve. “Va bene così.”</p><p>“Sicuro?” Bucky alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Vuoi una coscia d’agnello, un maialino? – no, vengo a prenderlo io,” disse Bucky, e mise giù la cornetta. “Gesù, mi ricordo quando non mangiavi niente.”</p><p>“Sì, beh, io mi ricordo quando Jean Crawford era la regina del botteghino,” disse Steve. “Andiamo – fammi vedere il resto.”</p><p>Steve seguì Bucky dietro una porta e su per una rampa di scale di legno rovinato. Sul pianerottolo c’erano due porte l’una di fronte all’altra, entrambe chiuse. Bucky indicò una delle due e disse, “Questa è per domani. È una sorpresa; ti piacerà,” e Steve sentì una stretta in gola, perché per la prima volta da molto tempo probabilmente sarebbe stato vero: Bucky lo conosceva davvero, e sapeva cosa gli piaceva, quindi probabilmente sarebbe stata una bella sorpresa. Bucky aprì la porta sulla sinistra; dentro c’era un piccolo appartamento, fatto di due stanze, ed era familiare – varcò la soglia – dolorosamente familiare. Steve non avrebbe saputo dire esattamente perché, all’inizio: probabilmente aveva qualcosa a che fare con la semplicità dei mobili. Tavolo, libreria, una piccola cucina – tutto vecchio, ma vero, fatto di materiali veri: legno, metallo, vetro. Entrò nella camera da letto. C’era una semplice coperta bianca sul letto e – fu quello che glielo fece capire – un paio di scarpe di pelle consumata abbandonate in un angolo. Le scarpe di Bucky – e improvvisamente gli sembrò di sentire la voce esasperata della mamma di Bucky nelle orecchie, perché Bucky lasciava <em> sempre </em>le scarpe in giro e lei voleva che tutte le scarpe stessero in una fila ordinata sotto il letto.</p><p><em> Bucky vive qui, </em> pensò Steve. <em> Viviamo qui. Sono a casa. </em></p><p>“Non è niente di speciale, lo so,” disse Bucky, comparendo sulla soglia dietro di lui, “ma –”</p><p>Steve si voltò. “Bucky, lo giuro su Dio, non ho mai voluto altro in tutta la mia vita,” disse.</p><p>Sorprendentemente, Bucky rise, una risata vera, forte e chiara. Steve lo fissò; era da tanto tempo che non lo sentiva ridere. “E non è neanche la parte <em> migliore </em>,” protestò Bucky, e gli sorrise. “Aspetta di vedere cos’ho –” e a quel punto Steve lo baciò; era stufo di aspettare, e una delle cose migliori – forse la cosa migliore – di essere grosso ora era che a volte poteva essere lui a baciare Bucky per primo.</p><p>Questa volta Bucky non lo spinse via; anzi, gli circondò la vita con le braccia e aprì la bocca, e il bacio diventò estremamente appassionato. Steve strusciò la sua erezione contro il fianco di Bucky – gli mancava il sesso; gli mancava così <em> tanto </em> – e sentì le mani di Bucky accarezzargli la schiena e poi scendere verso i suoi glutei. Gli tornò in mente – Dio – quella prima volta, quando Bucky lo stava baciando e si stava strusciando contro di lui e il suo cazzo era involontariamente scivolato, bagnato, quasi tra le natiche di Steve, e improvvisamente gli era parsa una bellissima idea, e Bucky aveva avuto a malapena il tempo di gemere, “Oddio – sì,” prima che Steve rotolasse sulle ginocchia e si spingesse contro di lui e Dio, era stata una <em> bellissima </em>idea, tanto bella che Steve pensava che non sarebbe sopravvissuto – ad avere Bucky dentro di lui e la mano di Bucky su di lui, l’altra mano di Bucky stretta intorno alla coscia e Bucky che singhiozzava e perdeva la testa dietro di lui. Adesso si allontanarono, ansimando.</p><p>“Ti avverto,” disse Bucky con voce tremante; forse anche lui stava rivivendo lo stesso ricordo, “che se andiamo avanti, potrei andare in pezzi davanti a te.”</p><p>Steve appoggiò la fronte contro quella di Bucky. “Hai troppo peso sulle spalle. Dammene un po’,” mormorò. “Lascia che lo porti io,” e Bucky soffocò un piccolo gemito di dolore contro la bocca di Steve. Steve lo spinse verso il letto, e poi cominciarono a cercare di togliersi i vestiti senza smettere di baciarsi, e improvvisamente Bucky si voltò, spinse la guancia nel palmo di Steve come un gatto e gemette, “Devo andare a prendere la maledetta pizza.”</p><p>Steve sfregò il labbro inferiore di Bucky con il pollice, e Bucky aprì la bocca. “Ehm,” cominciò Steve, e si dimenticò subito cosa volesse dire. “Vado io a. Dopo,” disse. “La mangiamo dopo,” e questo era tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> EPILOGO, PARTE UNO </em>
</p><p>“Dove diavolo sei?” chiese Bucky impazientemente, quando Steve si decise a rispondere al telefono.</p><p>“In che senso?” ritorse Steve. “Sono nel Jersey, ho appena finito. Sto aspettando che mi paghino,” e in effetti era fuori in giardino sotto il sole, dopo aver caricato le cose sul furgoncino. “Parto tra cinque minuti –”</p><p>“Troppo tardi,” e c’era qualcosa che non andava; lo sentiva nella voce di Bucky. “Dove sei, all’uscita 9? Merda. Ci vuole almeno un’ora – vedi, è per questo che non dovremmo accettare clienti nel Jersey, te l’ho <em> detto </em>che non dovremmo –”</p><p>“Che succede?” chiese Steve.</p><p>“Pipistrelli, a quanto pare,” disse Bucky, e per un attimo Steve pensò di aver sentito male. “Sul ponte.” Non c’era bisogno che specificasse quale ponte. “È su tutti i canali – c’è il solito fenomeno da baraccone con un mantello e un esercito di pipistrelli,” e Steve corse in casa, tenendo il telefono stretto all’orecchio, “belli grossi, saranno lunghi due o tre metri –“ e la signora Markov alzò lo sguardo dal libretto degli assegni, sorpresa, e Steve si avvicinò alla tv nella cucina luminosa e disse, “Mi scusi, posso accendere la sua televisione per un – “ La accese ed entrambi rimasero a fissare le riprese tremolanti di un elicottero che mostravano dei pipistrelli giganti appollaiati come uccelli sul ponte di Brooklyn. Altri volavano in cerchio sopra il fiume, scendendo in picchiata di tanto in tanto per attaccare le macchine o per mordere i passanti in fuga. Sotto ai pipistrelli, un omone con un elmo in testa e un mantello sulle spalle agitava le mani in aria. Era un essere sovrumano – doveva esserlo – o forse un alieno; Steve non l’aveva mai visto prima. Sembrava che stesse facendo un discorso.</p><p>“Lo vedo, ma non c’è l’audio,” disse Steve. “Qualcuno sa cosa sta dicendo?”</p><p>“Chissene frega di quello che sta dicendo,” ribatté Bucky. “È un folle, è un discorso alla Hitler: <em> inchinatevi davanti a me o vi faccio mangiare dai pipistrelli. </em>Non è il Discorso di Gettysburg, te lo posso assicurare,” e Steve stava ancora guardando quando vide il primo lampo rosso e oro all’orizzonte: era arrivato Tony.</p><p>“Merda. Merda.” Bucky continuava a borbottare nell’orecchio di Steve. “Va bene. Che dire.” Sospirò. “Onestamente, se fosse il centro lo lascerei in pasto ai pipistrelli, ma quello è il mio ponte,” disse Bucky, e poi: “Prendo la tua motocicletta, ok?”</p><p>“Sì, certo,” disse Steve dolcemente, e sentì Bucky correre su per le scale nel loro appartamento, riusciva quasi a vederlo aprire con forza il bauletto ai piedi del letto. “Sta' attento, va bene?”</p><p>“Oh certo,” disse Bucky distrattamente. “Nessun problema. Te l’ho detto che non dovremmo lavorare nel Jersey,” disse, e riattaccò.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Natasha e Clint arrivarono al ponte forse sette minuti dopo Tony, e posteggiarono la Jeep decappottabile al lato della strada.</p><p>“Bleah,” disse Natasha, alzando lo sguardo, perché i pipistrelli erano disgustosi – dei topi volanti con denti appuntiti.</p><p>Clint stava già caricando l’arco. “Io mi occupo dei pipistrelli – Die Fleremaus è tutto tuo.”</p><p>Natasha lo guardò con gratitudine. “Con piacere,” disse, ed estrasse le pistole dalla fondina.</p><p>Clint cominciò a lanciare frecce, e l’aria si riempì delle terribili grida dei pipistrelli feriti, che cominciarono a cadere un po’ per volta dal cielo, sbattendo le ali selvaggiamente. Da qualche parte sul fiume, Tony stava sparando ai pipistrelli – li sentiva cadere nell’acqua. Natasha corse tra le macchine sul ponte – la maggior parte erano vuote, con le portiere aperte, ma vide che in alcune c’erano delle persone accovacciate; stava cercando di trovare una posizione strategica per colpire il pazzo di turno – aveva annunciato di chiamarsi Chiroptera, e avevano tutti alzato gli occhi al cielo. Era alto almeno tre metri – sicuramente un esperimento andato storto. Beh, chi non lo era – ma non era un buon motivo per comportarsi da stronzi, pensò, e si accucciò dietro una Porsche per cercare di prendere la mira.</p><p>Tra i tonfi e le urla e il suono delle eliche degli elicotteri sopra la testa, Natasha non sentì la motocicletta fino a che praticamente non se la ritrovò davanti – arrivò sul ponte a tutta velocità e poi cadde su un fianco, perchè Cap era già saltato giù ed era atterrato sul tetto di un minivan, e aveva impugnato lo scudo e l’aveva lanciato dall’altra parte del ponte. Colpì Chiroptera al petto e lo fece barcollare all’indietro - e Cap corse avanti, saltando da una macchina all’altra, e afferrò lo scudo a mezz’aria quando tornò verso di lui.</p><p>“Porca vacca,” disse Clint nel suo orecchio. “È Rogers.”</p><p>“No,” disse Natasha. “Non è lui.” Steve aveva uno stile completamente diverso. “È l’altro.”</p><p>“Wow, sono una super coppia,” rifletté Tony. “Come i Clinton. Due al prezzo di uno,” e Cap saltò in aria e atterrò sulla schiena di Chiroptera e gli strinse un braccio – il sinistro, notò Natasha – intorno alla gola. Chiroptera ruggì e cominciò a barcollare per il ponte con Cap sulle spalle. “Il povero idiota avrebbe dovuto attaccare il Triborough,” sbuffò Tony. “Questi ragazzi di Brooklyn sono piuttosto territoriali.”</p><p>“C’è qualche motivo per cui dovremmo impedire che Cap, ehm, lo ammazzi?” chiese Natasha, guardando Cap strappare l’elmo dalla testa di Chiroptera con la mano libera: la sua pelle era scura e coriacea come quella di un pipistrello, e i suoi occhi erano gemme scintillanti di rosso, aliene.</p><p>“Per me no,” disse Clint, e lanciò un altro set di frecce. “Digli di far pure.”</p><p>“Per me non c'è problema!” esclamò Tony. “Yeee!” e abbatté altri due pipistrelli, che precipitarono in una spirale.</p><p>Cap fece cadere al suolo Chiroptera, atterrò con grazia e gli diede un calcio con lo stivale per vedere se si muovesse. “Stai indietro,” disse Natasha, e Cap la guardò con espressione guardinga ma fece come diceva, e Natasha svuotò la cartuccia della pistola, per andare sul sicuro. “Tieni,” disse, e gli lanciò una delle pistole; lui la afferrò agilmente e annuì. “Copri il lato di Brooklyn,” disse lei, e si separarono per far fuori il resto dei pipistrelli.</p><p>“Dì a Bucky – a Cap che il pranzo lo offro io,” disse Tony. “Cinese, direi – ho voglia di pollo Kung-Pao.”</p><p>Clint disse, “Non credo che tu possa aver voglia di –”</p><p>“Non ce l’ha.” Natasha si morse il labbro e vide che un elicottero cambiava traiettoria, e seppe subito dove stava andando: stava cercando di seguire Barnes. “Deve tornare a casa senza portarli da Steve. Tony,” disse con esitazione, “non è che potresti –”</p><p>“– avere un piccolo incidente? Mani di burro? Ooops!” disse Tony, e lanciò una scarica di elettricità che mandò in cortocircuito i motori di entrambi gli elicotteri, che dovettero fare un atterraggio di emergenza al Downtown Manhattan Heliport.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> EPILOGO, PARTE DUE </em>
</p><p>C’erano diverse macchine posteggiate sul marciapiede da questo lato di Coney Island Avenue, e quindi fu costretta a muoversi a zig-zag tra di loro. Due tizi che stavano installando la radio di una macchina si voltarono a guardarla mentre passava, e si scambiarono una gomitata e dissero qualcosa sottovoce in spagnolo; i tipi del carrozziere erano russi, e quindi fu in grado di rispondergli che no, le dispiaceva, ma non era interessata a sposare nessuno di loro. Risero e si portarono le mani al petto, fingendo di essere disperati.</p><p>La saracinesca del garage era aperta, e lei passò di fianco allo sporco furgoncino bianco e si fece strada verso il retro del negozio. James Barnes era piegato sul bancone, e stava scrivendo degli appunti in un quaderno ad anelli mentre parlava al telefono, che era vecchissimo, uno di quelli con il filo, e poi alzò lo sguardo e la vide e diventò immediatamente un’altra persona; lo sguardo attento, i nervi a fior di pelle. “La devo richiamare,” disse, e riattaccò.</p><p>“Ho sentito dire che aggiustate le cose,” disse Natasha, indicando con la testa il cartello di metallo appeso al muro dietro di lui: RISTRUTTURAZIONI, MURATURA A SECCO, FALEGNAMERIA, TINTEGGIATURA, INSTALLAZIONI, IMPIANTI ELETTRICI, RIPARAZIONI: AGGIUSTIAMO LE VOSTRE COSE.</p><p>Barnes non disse nulla, si limitò ad annuire lentamente, quindi lei si avvicinò al bancone e tirò fuori l’orologio da taschino. Lo possedeva da quando era bambina: gliel’aveva dato uno dei suoi supervisori, dicendo che apparteneva a suo padre. Non gli aveva creduto, ma aveva conservato l’orologio – la bugia stessa era stata un atto di bontà che aveva voluto ricordare.</p><p>Barnes aggrottò le sopracciglia e guardò l’orologio con espressione sorpresa – evidentemente non si aspettava che lei si impegnasse così tanto a far finta di essere una cliente – e lo prese in mano. Lo rigirò tra le mani guantate, e aprì il retro, con movimenti chiaramente esperti – e fu lei ad essere sorpresa a quel punto, perché lui si chinò e tirò fuori da sotto il bancone un piccolo sacchetto di velluto che conteneva degli strumenti da orologiaio: sottili e argentati, con punte di forma diversa e impugnature dal diverso aspetto.</p><p>“È di qualità,” disse Barnes, con sincerità. “Sembra francese, ma il modello è russo – forse è una copia russa di un orologio francese, non lo so,” e poi gli diede un colpetto con uno degli strumenti argentati, ruotò la rotellina fissata in cima, e sorprendentemente si sentì un ticchettio leggero, e poi uno scampanellio delicato.</p><p>Natasha alzò le sopracciglia involontariamente. “Funziona?”</p><p>Barnes sorrise. “Ma certo,” disse. “Una cosa così non si può rompere, ci seppellirà tutti,” e poi lo richiuse e glielo restituì. “Portalo da un orologiaio, fallo pulire e –”</p><p>Sentirono il rumore dei passi di Steve sulle scale, e si scambiarono uno sguardo. C’era una nicchia dietro il bancone, e con un cenno di intesa, Barnes tirò la tendina e Natasha ci si infilò dentro, girandosi per trovare una posizione che le permettesse di sbirciare attraverso uno spiraglio. Barnes si affrettò a tornare al suo quaderno e raccolse la penna.</p><p>“Ehi,” disse Steve, entrando dalla porta sul retro, e se non avesse saputo che era Steve, non l’avrebbe riconosciuto – e non era per i capelli più scuri, per la barba, per il cardigan o per gli occhiali dalla montatura dorata. Era per il suo atteggiamento. Sembrava – più giovane, più leggero, più felice; un po’ in disordine e distratto, come se avesse mancato un bottone della camicia, e aveva i capelli scarmigliati, come se finalmente avesse smesso di inamidarsi.</p><p>“La birra non si stava raffreddando, l’ho messa nel congelatore. Ti ricordi di tirarla fuori tra dieci minuti?”</p><p>“Certo,” disse Barnes.</p><p>“La partita è alle sette. Pensavo di portare fuori i cani e passare a prendere una pizza al ritorno,” disse Steve.</p><p>“Ottimo,” disse Barnes. “Tu cosa mangi?”</p><p>Steve fece un ampio sorriso. “E magari dei pretzel o qualcosa del genere. Delle patatine. Non lo so; ho una voglia matta di salato. Vuoi qualcosa di speciale o -?”</p><p>“Del gelato,” disse Bucky, e Steve alzò le sopracciglia.</p><p>“Del gelato?”</p><p>Bucky poggiò i gomiti sul bancone. “Sì. Perché, eri serio o me l'hai chiesto per sport?”</p><p>“Ero serio, ero serio. Che tipo di – non dirmelo, lo so.” Steve andò alla porta sul retro, mise indice e pollice in bocca, e fece un fischio sonoro – e due labrador corsero nel garage, abbaiando e girando intorno ai piedi di Steve, guardandolo con occhi adoranti. Natasha si immobilizzò quando uno dei cani annusò il pavimento e andò dritto verso di lei, ma Barnes disse in tono asciutto, “Gracie,” e il cane fece immediatamente dietrofront e tornò da Steve.</p><p>“Anche io voglio farlo,” sospirò Steve. “Non mi ascoltano come fanno con te.”</p><p>“Non per vantarmi, ma non ho fatto altro per tutta la guerra,” disse Bucky, e Steve rise.</p><p>“Va bene, ragazzi,” disse Steve ai cani, e poi si avvicinò a Barnes e gli diede un bacio che non era proprio un bacio, quanto una promessa sincera di una scopata, e Natasha non avrebbe mai immaginato che Steve Rogers potesse baciare qualcuno in quel modo. Barnes si irrigidì, consapevole della presenza di Natasha mentre Steve ovviamente non lo era, ma non esitò a lungo prima di aprire le labbra e lasciarsi andare. Anche quella minima esitazione doveva essere inusuale, però, perché Steve si staccò da lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia in un’espressione incuriosita, e chiese, “Tutto bene?”</p><p>“Sì,” disse Barnes, mordendosi il labbro e succhiandolo. “Sono solo – perso nella mia testa.”</p><p>“Beh, vieni fuori,” disse Steve seriamente. “È tutto vuoto lì dentro,” e Barnes si mise a ridere e disse, “Fottiti.”</p><p>“Scrivimi se vuoi qualcos’altro, maiale,” disse Steve, e i cani per poco non lo fecero cadere. “Torno tra poco. Non –”</p><p>“Sì, sì, me lo ricordo” disse Barnes. Aspettò che Steve fosse scomparso alla vista prima di voltarsi verso Natasha e aprire la tendina. “George è ubbidiente, ma Gracie è abbastanza impegnativa,” le disse. “È colpa sua; li vizia quei cazzo di cani.” La guardò con espressione dura per un momento, poi annuì in direzione dalla porta dalla quale era entrato Steve.</p><p>“Vieni,” le disse. “Ti faccio vedere una cosa,” e lei lo seguì su per una rampa di scale malandate. Sul pianerottolo c’erano due porte, e lei riuscì a cogliere una rapida immagine del loro appartamento – un piccolo tavolo quadrato circondato da sedie, una piccola cucina e, dietro, un divano malconcio – prima che Barnes chiudesse la porta; la nostra vita, non la tua.</p><p>Aprì l’altra porta e lei trattenne il respiro per la sorpresa: il tetto dell’atelier era una cupola di vetro, come quello di una serra, e la stanza era piena di cavalletti e lattine di pittura. Era luminosa e c’era odore di acqua ragia. C’era un quadro incompleto sul cavalletto più vicino – una ragazza seduta su uno sgabello da bar, le labbra piegate in un sorriso, con in mano un bicchiere di birra – ma Barnes le fece cenno di non prestarci attenzione – “Pubblicità,” disse. “Per un bar a Fort Greene” – e la guidò verso il fondo dell’atelier. Qui c’erano altri dipinti, moltissimi; dipinti che non capiva, tele coperte da diversi strati di pittura, linee irregolari blu, nere e bianche.  Guardò i dipinti l'uno dopo l’altro, e cominciò a percepire una sorta di violenza che veniva emanata dalle tele; una violenza emotiva, in ogni caso. Nuvole; o fumo, pensò. Ghiaccio.</p><p>Barnes li stava osservando a sua volta, e annuiva tra sé. “Ha cominciato a dipingere un giorno,” disse. “È il suo modo di pensare. A volte non riesce a…” Aprì e chiuse le dita della mano, mimando il becco di un uccellino; parlare. “È molto bravo. Gli ho detto che dovrebbe fare una mostra. È preoccupato che siano troppo <em> retro </em> – non abbastanza concettuali – ma io penso che la gente si sia stufata di quelle stronzate concettuali. Se hai un’idea, scrivila: non hai bisogno di dipingere per essere concettuale. C’è della merda nei musei, fidati.” Aveva lo sguardo fisso su una delle tele: blu, nero e bianco, uno sbaffo marrone e una macchia rossa da una parte. “Ha cominciato a dipingere,” mormorò, “uno dopo l’altro,” e poi: “Se glielo portate via, vi uccido; tutti quanti.”</p><p>“Non lo farei, neanche per sogno,” disse Natasha. Le lanciò un’occhiata fredda, ma quello che vide sembrò soddisfarlo. “Senti, James – posso chiamarti James?” Non aspettò una risposta. “Non posso chiederti di fidarti di me –”</p><p>Lui fece un sorriso sardonico. “È la mia battuta,” disse.</p><p>“- ma sono abituata ai segreti. Nessuno deve sapere che Capitan America vive qui,” disse Natasha. “O Steven Rogers, se è per questo,” aggiunse, e l’espressione di James Barnes fu impagabile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>